Scooby Doo Project
by fastsonicous
Summary: In the small town of Crystal Cove. A younger Scooby gang is coming together to deal with problems going around their town. These are their stories.
1. Chapter 1

Scooby Doo Project: Pilot Episode Script

Episode 1: Devouring Beast

When a monster attacks a resturaunt that Daphne works at, she decides to seek help, but where does she go for help.

(We begin at Dottie's Diner, a popular resturaunt in Crystal Cove. We see Shaggy and Scooby entering the resturaunt with Scooby disguised as an old woman. Scooby trips and begins to bark.)

Shaggy: Shh. Quiet Scoob, we don't want anyone to notice. Let's find a table.

(The two find a table to sit and they look at thier menus. Soon a waitress comes to take thier order.)

Daphne: Good Afternoon. Can I take your order?

Shaggy: Great. I'll take the extra large friut salad and the ...

Daphne: Anything for the...lady?

(As Scooby begins to talk (bark), Shaggy halts him.)

Shaggy: Wait...I'll allso have...

Daphne: Hold on. We can only have an entree per person. Resturaunt policy.

Shaggy: Oh come on, me and my grandmother are hungry. We've lived a life full of hunger with not much to eat.

Scooby: Reah! Runger. (Starts sobbing)

Daphne: All right. Let me speak to our mangager.

(Daphne goes to the kicthen annoyed)

Daphne: Geez. What's with these two customers today.

Mr. Harrison: Now, now Daphne. Just give them what they want.

Daphne: But it's like they want everything on the menu.

Mr. Harrison: Daphne, as the manager of the store, I'm here to mentor you. You remember the rules of customer service.

Daphne: (sighs reluctanly and responds) The customer is always right.

Mr. Harrison: Atta girl. Now go and tend to thier order.

Chef Jordan: And don't you worry about a thing, Daphne. I'll make anything those two can order.

(Daphne comes out and begins to serve Shaggy and Scooby.)

Daphne:( reluctanly smiling) Sorry about that. Now, how can I take your order.

Shaggy: Thanks. We'll have...

(One customer begins sneezing. Daphne begins running to her.)

Daphne: Are you alright right, ma'am.

Customer: Yes. I'm fine, I always get like this when dogs are around,

Daphne: Wait a...

(Soon Scooby begins to sneeze and his wig comes off.)

Daphne: Oh, it's you two again. You know the rules, we can't serve dogs.

Shaggy: Looks like we're caught Scoob. Run!

(Shaggy and Scooby flee from the resturaunt.)

Daphne: Well, that was awkward...

(We cut to late night where the resturaunt begins to close down. The customers are gone and the crew just finishes cleaning the resturaunt.)

Mr. Harrison: Everything's all taken care of. Daphne, it's getting pretty late would you...

Daphne: No thanks Mr. Jordan. I'll lock everything up.

Mr. Harrison: Okay. I just don't want the daughter of the most powerful man in town to...

Daphne: I'm fine. Nothing ever happens in this sleepy town, anyway.

(Mr. Harrison shrugs and leaves Daphne alone.)

(Daphne heads to the manager's office and gets the keys, but soon she hears growling. Daphne begins to wander around nervously.)

Daphne: Mr. Harris. Chef Jordan.

(Finds the breathing to be in the fridge.)

Daphne: Look, you two, if you're in here snacking afterhours I'm going to...

(Daphne opens the fridge to find a devil-like monster eating the food from the fridge. The monster begins roaring at her making Daphne running out of the resturaunt in a panic.)

Daphne: Mr. Harris, are you...

(Mr. Harris' car just went on the road and is gone. Daphne finds the beast jumps away from the resturaunt and disappears into the forest.)

(We cut to the police investigating the resturaunt. A police officer walks over to investigate the scene.)

Police Officer #1: So what do we have got on this crime.

Police Officer #2: A monster with devil horns was seen eating the food in this resturaunt .

Police Officer #1: Any witnesses?

Police Officer #2: Just this one girl waiting by the ambulance.

(The officer points to Daphne who's in an ambulance with a blanket over her shoulder looking troubled.)

Officer #2: She's the witness who made the call, what do you want me to do?

Officer #1: I'll handle her, you investigate the crime.

(Officer #1 heads to the ambulance to check on Daphne.)

Officer: Hello. Daphne was it? Hello, I'm Officer Rogers. I want to ask you a few questions on what happened.

Daphne: (agitated and in shock) Well, I was finishing my job at the resturaunt and just as I was about to close I saw this beast eating all the food. It almost attacked me, but I ran to saftey and when it was gone. I called you guys and...

Officer Rogers: Okay. Calm down, miss. It's okay. You're safe now. It's not good for a young lady like you to be closing a resturaunt by yourself late at night?

(Daphne begins to look in shame, Officer Rogers begins to take notice.)

Daphne: I know...

Officer Rogers: Sorry that I lectured you. You need a ride home?

Daphne: Well, I guess I have no choice.

Officer Rogers: Don't worry, I give a ride home.

(As Daphne and Officer Rogers head to the police car. Officer Rogers gets a message on his intercom.)

Officer Rogers: Yes. What it is? Uh-huh. Yes, I'll pick them up.

Officer Rogers: You mind if we take a detour before I drop you off, Daphne? I have to pick up my sons at the 24-hour resturaunt.

Daphne: Sure. I don't want to get in the way of your job.

(The car heads to the a resturaunt where we see a guy holding on to Shaggy and Scooby. Officer Rogers comes to tell them off.)

Resturaunt Owner: These guys just ate up most of my business.

Officer Rogers: It's okay, sir. I'll take them home.

Shaggy: Sorry dad, we were hungry.

Officer Rogers: You can eat until we get home and besides it's getting late and we got someone to drop off before we go home, so don't frighten her. Come on you two... (Opens the car door.) IN!

(Shaggy and Scooby enter the car to find Daphne sitting in the car. Leaving Daphne shocked.)

Daphne: YOU TWO!

Officer Rogers: You know each other?

Daphne: You two were at the resturaunt earlier! You're thier father?!

Officer Rogers: Yes Daphne. This is my son, Norville and his dog, Scooby.

Shaggy: Dad, don't call me Norville. It's such a lame name.

Officer Rogers: Well, sit tight all of you. I have to drop Daphne home.

(Officer Rogers drives off to take Daphne home.)

Shaggy: So, why are you here going home in a police car?

Daphne: Well, I was...

Officer Rogers: She was attacked by a monster at her resturaunt and I'm taking her home.

Shaggy: (Chuckles) Monster attack a resturaunt. Ha ha ha. That's rich, right Scoob.

Scooby: Ruh huh.

Officer Rogers: Norville! Never laugh at a victim. If what she says is frightening her, you don't laugh. Even if it's lame.

Shaggy: Sorry dad. It's just hard to believe...

Daphne: There! That's my house.

(The car comes up to the biggest house on the block. The gate opens as the car pulls in the driveway.)

Shaggy: Wow! Look at this place, it's got to be the most expensive house in town.

(Daphne starts to get upset, but silently tries to hide it.)

Daphne: (angrily and silently) Well, it's my parents after all.

Shaggy: Wait. You're...

Officer Rogers: Norville! Let's go. It's getting late.

(As Daphne exits the car, she opens the door to let Officer Rogers know she's safe. As he leaves Daphne feels very emotional, the fact she was helpless about the situation. As she opens her door and is greeted by a pregnant lady who is Daphne's mother.)

Mrs. Blake: Daphne. Are you alright?! You're home late...

Daphne: (fiercely and defenivsly) I'm fine, mom! I'm going to bed!

(Mrs. Blake looks on with concern as Daphne goes to bed in anger.)

(We cut to next day. School is out and Daphne is walking home. She looks at her messages on her iTab and gets a message about the closing of her resturaunt. She begins to sigh in disappointment.)

Familiar Voice: So, uh. They closed your resturaunt, huh?

Daphne: Huh?! (Looks up to find Shaggy and Scooby behind her.) Oh...Yeah... They did. Umm..Listen. I have to go...so...

(As Daphne tries to leave. Shaggy soon talks her down.)

Shaggy: Look, sorry for causing a scene in your resturaunt. Scoob and I were...

Daphne: No. It's okay. It's just...

Shaggy: The monster?!

(Daphne remains quiet. Scooby nobs Shaggy telling him to say something.)

Shaggy: Look. If you're really saw this monster. I'll believe you. All the way.

Daphne: Thanks...Norville, was it?! I appreciate the help, but I can take care of myself.

Shaggy: But what if you encountered that monster again?

(Scooby facepalms himself as Daphne notices that Shaggy is right. Her emotions become mixed as she wants to breakdown, but tries to hide her emotions. Soon, Shaggy is full of regret over what he said, so he tries to comfort her.)

Shaggy: Sorry. I didn't mean to...

Daphne: (quietly) It's alright... It's just...

(Shaggy begins to get an idea.)

Shaggy: I know... Let me take you home.

Daphne: (sighs in defeat) ...sure.

(We soon cut to the end of the day where we see a 15-year old Fred Jones is studing the Advanced Inventions.)

Inventions Instructor: Okay, all the inventions seem perfect. Well, end the day with Fred Jones. Can you show us your invention?

Freddy: Sure thing. I call this the "Spyder Cam"... Get it? Because it has Spy... in the name? I guess... Well, anyway it's a remote camera that can stick to anything and can be used anywhere in small areas.

Rebecca Sanders: (whispers to her girlfriends) Like the girl's locker room.

(Girlfriends began to snicker.)

Freddy: Anywho, it has three types of vision, heat seeker, electromatic pulses and normal.

Intrustor: Very good, Mr. Jones. It seems like you put alot of effort into this weapon, unfortantly I can only give you a B minus.

Freddy: B minus?!

Instructor: Sorry Fred, but if you can't reach to an "A" you won't be able to graduate to the Pitstop Tech Universit with High Honers. (to the class) Well, that's all for the experiments today. Class dismissed.

(Freddy walks out of the class feeling frustrated about the grade his teacher gave him. Meanwhile a kid with Red Hair and a beefy green jean jacket comes out to greet him.)

Kid: Hey Jones. How did the invention go?!

Freddy: (groaning in frustation) I'm fine, Jason. It's just class was a disaster today.

(Gives him the grade paper.)

Jason: Wow! B minus, huh? Teacher must be strict.

Freddy: That was my best work. If I don't get a good grade, I won't be able to join Pitstop University and what will dad think of me?

Jason: Speak of the devil.

(The boys look as Freddy's dad, Mayor Jones who is waiting with his car.)

Mayor Jones: Hello Fred. Hello Jason.

Freddy: Dad?! What are you doing here and picking me up...? In front of the school... ?

Mayor Jones: Normally, I'd let you take the bus home, but i decided to picked you up. I have a surprise for you.

Fred: Wait..a surprise. This better not be a election stunt. Is it?!

Mayor Jones: Let's just say that it may help improve our family. Come on.

(Mayor Jones gets into his car. While Fred turns to Jason)

Jason: Family matters. Count me out.

(Fred and Mayor Jones arrives at their house.)

Fred: So Dad, what's the surprise you said that'll "improve" our about family.

Mayor Jones: Well, I decided that I wanted to improve our family so I decided the best way is to...(starts to stammer) Well...how should I say it. Fred, you're going to be big brother.

Fred: Wait?! What!

Mayor Jones: I decided to adopt a child from the orphanage. Okay sweetie, you can come down here.

(Soon a small girl no older that 11 comes down.)

Mayor Jones: Fred, this is Velma Dinkley, she's your new adoptive sister.

(Freddy looks into shock.)

Freddy: You adopted a child, Dad?! But why?!

Mayor Jones: Because we're two men living together. This isn't healthy for our family, so I decided that she would be a good addition for our family.

Freddy: Now are you SURE! This is NOT a political attempt!

Mayor Jones: Look Fred, I know I didn't bring this up, but since your mother...left. It's been hard on both of us. Let's give this girl a chance, okay?!

Velma: Um,... Mister Jones?!

Mayor Jones: Oh no, don't call me that. Remember, call me Dad, okay?

Velma: Okay, Dad.

Mayor Jones: (to Freddy) It may not look like it, but Velma is a child prodgity. The orphanage said she's got a wisdom beyond her years, so I decided to put you two in the same classes together. You don't mind. (with concern) Right, Fred?!

Freddy: Same classes?! With HER?!

Mayor Jones: (sighs in defeat) Here. Have some quailty time with Velma. I'll make dinner and you two get aquianted.

(Mayor Jones gets a phone call.)

Mayor Jones: Hold on. It's city council.

(Mayor Jones picks up the phone.)

Mayor Jones: Hello, yes. I heard of the monster that attacked Dottie's. I'll be making an annoucment speech on it soon, okay.

(As Mayor Jones fades to his room, Velma tries to concile with Freddy)

Velma: Um...Freddy?

(Freddy remains silent towards Velma as he's having trouble dealing with what's going on)

Freddy: What?!

Velma: I...don't mean to cause trouble...but your father told me...

(As Freddy begins to see Velma begininng to cry, he slowly starts to let his guard down.)

Freddy: (sigh) Don't cry, alright. I'm just...This is...a bit much for me to take in. Let's let dad take his call while we make dinner. Okay.

(We cut to Shaggy, Daphne and Scooby eating at an outside drive-in called the Crab Shack where Shaggy orders two drinks.)

Cashier: Here's your order. Thank you.

(Shaggy brings the drinks to Daphne.)

Shaggy: Here's your drink, Daphne.

Daphne: (still silent and defensive) Thanks.

(As Daphne tries to enjoy her drink, Scooby tries to sneak up on her, attempting to steal her drink. Thankfully, Shaggy stops him.)

Shaggy: Scoob! (glares at Scooby with strict disapline)

Scooby: Rawww! (walks away in disappointment)

(As Scooby walks away. Shaggy continues to glare at him till he's out of Daphne's range and begins to talk to Daphne.)

Shaggy: So...you feeling better?

Daphne: (quiet and looks up) Yeah...I'm fine...

Shaggy: So..uh...Your family...They're the richest people in the town, huh?

(Daphne remains silent.)

Shaggy: I guess it's the resturaunt your worried about? Family resturaunt? Your first job?

(Daphne sighs and tries to confess.)

Daphne: Sorry Norville. I guess I'm just a little defensive.

Shaggy: Is it because of your job?

Daphne: I've started working around Crystal Cove since I was 12. Before that, being a kid was cool. I hung out with friends and had a life kinda like you saw on TV. That is, until that one kid starts watching those reality shows and then started to compare me to one of those "rich girls." You know that girl who spends her time doing nothing but complaining about how stupid everyone else is beneath her. The one who always depends on nothing but money to get by. It started out as a freindly tease, but soon it evolves into a harmless joke, then an insult and finally an outcast. After that, I've started to working around the town. Working at the library, talking to people around town, trying to ask for help. I tried really hard to show that I wasn't one of those "rich girls" on TV.

(Shaggy and Scooby look on gets a message on her iTab she looks at it.)

Daphne: Hey! The mayor is having an annocement about the incident of my diner.

Shaggy: You want to talk about what happened?

Daphne: (sigh) I want to help my town. If that monster is on the loose, I need to find him.

(Daphne gets up and heads to city hall.)

Shaggy: Wait! Me and Scoob. Will go with you.

Daphne: You sure?

Shaggy: I told you eariler. If there really is a monster out there. I'll believe you. Right Scoob?

Scooby: Ruhhuh!

Daphne: (with a comforting smile) Thanks Shaggy.

(We cut to City Hall, where Mayor Jones begins his speech with Fred fixing his tie and Velma behind the curtain looking at the crowd.)

Mayor Jones: Now Velma, don't walk out there. It's not practical to...

Fred: Dad, hold still and let me fix your tie.

Mayor Jones: Sorry, Fred. I'm just nervous, what am I going to say about the attack.

Fred: Come on dad, who going to believe a monster attacked a diner. It's probably just some criminal who just robbed the place. Just talk about the attack and what's your move.

(Mayor Jones come out of to the front of the autrouim to make his speech.)

Mayor Jones: My fellow citizens of Crystal Cove. I have heard the rumors of an attack on our beloved resturaunt Dottie's Diner. Accroding to our police, a witness has declared it's a monster. But while i heard from the police that the witness was a young girl, it's pretty certain that...

(Daphne calls from the crowd.)

Daphne: It's a monster! I don't want to believe it myself, but I saw it with my own eyes. It was a beast with devil horns and red with goat hooves and a red tale. You got to believe me...

(Crowd looks concered while Fred gives Daphne a embarrassed nod.)

Mayor Jones: My apoligizes my fellow citizens. I need to resolve this with the police.

(Mayor Jones leaves to head to his office.)

Citizen #1: Mayor Jones, what can you do about a beast? Is there something the police can do?

Citizen #2: What can the police do? Are we safe? How will we know if the beast strikes again?

(The crowd begins asking questions in a panic. Leaving Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby to enter backstage.)

Shaggy: Well, that's a way to cause a panic.

Scooby: Ruh-Uh.

Daphne: Come on, let's head backstage and try to convince the mayor what we're dealing with.

(As the three approach the mayor backstage, they are encountered by Fred and Velma.)

Fred: Hold on, first you scare my father, yet you STILL want to talk to him.

Daphne: Sorry to make a panic ou there, but I need to speak to the mayor.

Fred: And what makes you so special, Red?

Daphne: Because I saw the monster and those two know about it as well.

(Points to Shaggy and Scooby)

Fred: So, you're witness (for a witness) is your boyfriend and his dog. Give me a break.

(Shaggy musters up his courage and yells at Fred. While Scooby growls at him.)

Shaggy: Hey! She's a witness and therefore she's a victim. And if I learned anything here is to NEVER laugh at a victim no matter how silly her (or his) story may be.

(Fred gives up and decides to settle down.)

Fred: Okay, Red. If you want to prove your case, then show me what happened. Show up at the resturaunt later tonight and show me what happened.

Daphne: Fine, I'll show up, tonight.

Fred: Settled, see you at 8.

(Fred and Velma leave to head to the mayor's office)

Shaggy: Wait, what did we just agree to go to back to the resturaunt? To where you saw the monster?

Daphne: Yeah, uh sorry 'bout that. I think I just got mad at his arrogance. Look, boys you don't have to come tonight, I can do this myself.

Shaggy: And leave you alone with Jerky McBlonde there? No way! Daphne, I'm going with you. You're the only one who saw this monster and you need my help on this.

(We cut to Fred getting his equipment ready and getting ready to go out.)

Fred: Toolbox. Phone. and last but least Spyderbot. All set.

(As Fred is about to leave his room til he hers his name only for him to turn around to see Velma looking at him.)

Velma: Freddy...

Fred: Velma?! What are you doing out of your room?!

Velma: Are you leaving?!

Fred: Yeah. I'm going to the resturaunt. I want you to stay here at the house. Okay?!

Velma: (whimpering)

(Fred decides to get the idea and comes to grips with Velma)

Fred: Alright! You can come with me. But stay close, okay?! You know dad would be peeved if he found out I took you out along with me.

(We cut to Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby hanging at the Clam Cabin after dark.)

Shaggy: (looks at the time on his phone) Well, it's 8 o'clock. Face it Daph, he's not going to show.

Daphne: Wait! Just give him 10 minutes.

Shaggy: I wouldn't give him anything.

(Scooby humps with doubt and shame.)

(Soon, Fred is behind them. The three shriek to find him behind Daphne. Velma just arriving behind them.)

Fred: Told you guys I'd show up.

Daphne: (looks at Velma) You brought your little girl here to help you investigate?! This could be dangerous!

Fred: Hey. Don't look at me, she wanted to come. Beside you brought your boyfriend and his dog to come along.

Daphne: At least they're not te...Whoa! He is not my boyfriend!

Fred: So they're your "posse?" Typical from a girl like...

(As Daphne begins to heat up. Shaggy interupts the argument between Fred and Daphne.)

Shaggy: Uh, dudes! Don't we have a resturaunt to investigate.

(Daphne begins to calm down as Shaggy makes a good point.)

Daphne: Thank you Norville. Let's go.

(Daphne begins heading to the returaunt.)

Freddy: (begins snickering) Norville?!

Shaggy: Dude! Let's not start.

Fred: Come on, "Shaggy." Red demands it.

(Fred leaves with Daphne as Scooby barks a bit resuting in shaggy being disgusted.)

Shaggy: Scoob! Watch your language.

(The gang arrive at Dottie's Diner which has been closed down since the attack. The gang look for ways to get in.)

Fred: Okay so here's the plan. We just need to look where Red saw the monster and take photos for evidence that there is a monster, agreed?

Daphne: I guess, but how do we get in?

Fred: Oh, that's easy!

(Fred gets out a brick from his bag and throws it at the door causing it to shatter. Leaving Daphne with a shocked look on her face.)

Daphne: WHAT IN THE... YOU JUST THOUGHT BREAKING THE DOOR IS HOW WE'RE GETTING IN?!

Fred: We got in, right? Come on, let's go.

(The gang procees leaving Daphne shocked at Fred's actions. Once in the gang enter, they find the dining room has been wreaked.)

Shaggy: Wow. I wonder if the monster kept coming back since it closed down.

Fred: Okay, I guess we should split up the work. Red, you take "Shaggy" and the dog and head to the kitchen. Menwhile; Velma and I will be looking at the damage in the dining room.

(As the gang spilts up, Shaggy, Daphne and Scooby begin to enter the kitchen, Scooby begins sniffing while Shaggy and Daphne begins to look at the manager's office for evidence.)

Shaggy: I guess it's time to sniff some clues Scooby. Search the kitchen.

Scooby: Ro-Kay! (begins sniffing)

Daphne: We'll check out the manager's office.

(While Daphne and Shaggy searches for evidence. She discovers a safe.)

Daphne: Norville! I found a safe. (Tries to open it, but to no avail.)

Shaggy: Don't you know the combination?

Daphne: Nope. Only the manager knows the combination.

(Scooby begins barking)

Shaggy: It's Scoob.

(The two come to the storage to find Scooby.)

Shaggy: What is it Scoob?!

(Scooby points to find the cold storage wreaked.)

Daphne: This is where I saw the monster. OHHH! Gross. The food has rotted!

Shaggy: Ewwww. I never thought going into a kitchen could be so revolting.

(Daphne looks at the temperature gauge to find out it's broken)

Daphne: Wow! It looks like the temperature gauge is destoryed. Someone really wanted to destory this place, but why?

(We hear creaking and discovers two shadows begins sneaking up on the three.)

Daphne: (scared) Who's there...?!

Fred: I'm... Batman!

(Daphne gets scared, but soon gets annoyed when she sees it's Fred.)

Fred: No. Of course it's us, Red.

Daphne: (growls) I wish you wouldn't sneak up on us like that.

Fred: Times up, Red. What you find?!

Daphne: Does this answer your question? (points to the wreaked storage)

Fred: Whoa! And I thought the diner was bad.

Daphne: Well, there's you proof.

Fred: What that a criminal wanted to attack the resturaunt? Not sure if I'm not buying the monster part, girl.

Daphne: Well, what you to find?!

Velma: Um...we found some numbers around the kitchen.

(Velma gives Daphne the note.)

Daphne: This could be the combination to the safe held in the manager's office. Let's go check it out.

(The gang head back into the manager's office while Shaggy tries to use the combination to open the safe. The combination works and the safe is unlocked.)

Daphne: Anything in there?!

Shaggy: Whoa! Documents and property deeds. And a unsigned contract of a resturaunt.

Fred: (looks them over) The deeds are to a different location around in the uptown Crystal Cove.

Daphne: I wonder what I means?

(Soon the gang hear a loud thud.)

Shaggy: What was that?!

(Daphne begins glaring at Fred)

Fred: Hey! Don't look at me.

(Shaggy and Scooby peak out to see a monster growling at them.)

Scooby: R-R-R Ronster!

Fred: He's real?! Run!

(The gang head out to the back door where the monster chases them out, he soon begins to flee in the forest.)

Fred: Well, Red...as far as I'm concerned...

Daphne: Daphne! My name is Daphne! And what we do know is that this monster wants to destroy the resturaunt.

Fred: If that's the case, why doesn't he hire a demolition crew?

(Daphne gives a disgrunted look on Freddy.)

Fred: Hey Shaggy! Do you have the deeds and the contracts?

(Shaggy begins looking for the documents)

Shaggy: Oh No! I lost them...They're in the...

Velma: Um...Here you go...Norville...

(Velma shows she had them with her the whole time.)

Freddy: Good going Velma.

Daphne: (looks at her watch) Oh. Look at the time, the last bus is coming soon.

Shaggy: Daphne, wait. I'll take you home!

Daphne: Only one question? What do we do with these deeds?

(Fred snaches the documents from Daphne.)

Freddy: I'll keep them on ice till we find a way to see who they belong to.

Daphne: But what if...

Freddy: What we need to do is give them to someone who can help us with fine print.

(As Daphne gets more and more angry at Fred's antics. Shaggy gets her to calm down.)

Shaggy: Come on, Daph. Let's go home.

(We cut to Velma and Scooby playing together then Shaggy calls him.)

Shaggy: Come on, Scoob!

Scooby: Rokay!

(Scooby leaves to catch up with Shaggy and Daphne.)

(As Dapgne, Shaggy and Scooby head to the bus stop. They start talking about what's going on.)

Shaggy: So...you okay?

Daphne: (sighs) I'm fine... I'm just so...

Shaggy: Relax, Daph. You're just tired. You just need to chill.

Daphne: (sighs to relax) I'm okay. I guess that Freddy just has me all worked up.

Shaggy: Yeah! That guy was full of himself. "i know everything." and "I 'll can do this."

Daphne (begins to smile and slightly chuckle) Yeah! He did seem full of himself.

Shaggy: And when he called you. "Red."

Daphne: (laughs) And he called you "Shaggy."

(As Shaggy and Daphne talk throughout the time, the bus soon arrives where Daphne gets on.)

Shaggy: Well, I guess I'll see you tommarrow, Daph.

Daphne: Sure thing, Shaggy.

(Daphne notices that she called Shaggy by his new nickname.)

Daphne: Sorry. I didn't mean to-

Shaggy: It's cool Daph. See you tommarrow.

(The next day Fred is beginning his first class with Velma. Mayor Jones arrives to drive them.)

Mayor Jones: Alright Velma, you're first day of school. Let's see some smile.

Fred: (sighs) Don't worry dad. I'll be taking care of her.

Mayor Jones: Just be careful. You know who High School can...

Fred: We'll be fine.

(As Fred takes Velma up to class. He's called by Jason.)

Jason: Hey Jones! Wait up!

(Fred starts to develop an embarrassment toward Velma.)

Jason: Haven't heard from you in the longest... (looks at Velma) Hey! Who's this person?

Fred: Oh right this is Velma. She's...she's...

Fred: Look. I don't have time right now. I need to get to class. Come on Velma.

(Fred and Velma leave to go to class leaving Jason out of the blue.)

Velma: Um. Who's that?

Freddy: Uh! No one.

(We see throughout the time as Freddy keeps dissing Jason. As time passes Jason starts to get confused and angry as Freddy keeps dismissing him.)

(Soon, we have Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby at the Clam Shack after school together as they play a card game.)

Shaggy: And Water beats Rock.

Scooby: RuRins! (He wins)

Daphne: Uh! Are you sure your not making these rules up?

Shaggy: Sorry Daph. That's how you play this card game. So two out of three.

Daphne: I think I'll take a break right now.

(As Daphne gets out her phone, she gets a news alert on her phone.)

Daphne: Oh no!

Shaggy: What?!

Daphne: Look. (Shows Shaggy her news about the incident at the diner.)

Shaggy: Whoa! You mean that they're investigating the damage we cause.

Daphne: Yeah. It seems like worst. Here's a video to the article. (Daphne plays the video)

Reporter: Good afternoon. I'm Reporter Eva Gurrea. And right here, we have a incident in a small town about a monster who attacked a resturaunt. But here we got evidence that an attack at the town's local diner that was closed last night. Here we discovered that the door to the main entrance has been smashed and the dining room has been demolished. But our main evidence is that we had discovered that the safe that has been found in the kitchen has been opened through combination has been opened in the managers office. We go live to Diner's former manager's office for reports on the attack.

Mr. Harrison: I assure you once we get wind of the beast. It'll be sorry that it messed with this town.

(Video ends)

Shaggy: So what does that mean?

Daphne: If the media found out WE have the documents, we're going to be the ones in trouble.

Shaggy: So what do we do?

Daphne: We need to find Freddy and Velma. They have the documents.

Shaggy: But even if we do find them. We need someone who could help us anaylisis them? And how are we going to stay safe, it's not like anyone is going to protect us?

Daphne: Hmm. (Begins to think.) We can talk to your dad. He's a cop, he'll understand.

Shaggy: Sure. Like if dad will help us.

Daphne: There's got to be a place we can anylisis the documents.

(Daphne sees a flyer at the counter of the Clam Shack.)

Daphne: Wait a minute. (Grabs flyer.)

Shaggy: What are you doing?

Daphne: Want to learn how to be a detective? Learn detective skills like decypering and stealth at the K-Ghoul radio station. Ask for Angel Dynamite. It's right by the Clam Shack, maybe we should check it out.

Shaggy: Oh come on! A radio station that is offering dectective skills? Who listens to radio anymore?

Scooby: Reah!

Daphne: Come on. Let's at least take a look.

(The three of them heading to K-Ghoul radio. Daphne enters the station. It give of a very late 60s, early 70s)

Shaggy: Ehh! This place looks very 70s!

Daphne: Shhh. Let's just find this Angel Dyamite and see if she's offering to help us.

Woman: Good evening, Crystal Cove. This is Angel Dyamite coming live to you from K-Ghoul radio.

Shaggy: Well, thats who we are looking for, right?

Daphne She must be in the sound booth. Let's go.

(The gang head to the sound booth to find a African-American lady in her early 40s in 70s clothing. She ends her session on the radio.)

Angel: This is Angel Dynamite signing off.

(Hangs up and exits the sound booth. She spots Scooby, Shaggy and Daphne.)

Angel: Hello, kids can I help you?

Shaggy: Yeah. It seems like this place needs a makeover. Everything is...OWW!

(Daphne jabs him in the shoulder and begins to explain.)

Daphne: Sorry. It's just we read your flyer and we're hoping you can help us with something.

(We cut to Angel's office. As Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby show Angel what's been going on.)

Angel: So you kids were investigting the resturaunt that's been attacked and found property deeds and documents. And you need them to be looked at?

Daphne: Yes. Our friends have the documents right now. We were wondering if you can help us look at the fine print.

Angel: Well, first we need to find your friends. And we'll take a look at them.

Daphne: Thanks Angel. Come on you two. We need to find Freddy and Velma.

(As Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby go to find Freddy and Velma. Freddy and Velma is being stalked by Jason around downtown.)

Jason: Come on Jones. Why aren't you going to hang with me.

Freddy: Look, Jason. I don't have time to hang with you. I have to get Velma home.

Jason: Really, every since you been protecting your little girlfr...

Freddy: Sister! She's my new sister. Listen! I need to...

(Jason soon grabs Freddy's bag and pulls on it.)

Fred: Let go, Jason.

Jason: Not if you tell me what's going on...

Fred: I said... LET GOO!

(Fred's bag rips open as the documents begin to fly open. Soon, Daphne Shaggy and Scooby find the flyers split open.)

Daphne: Oh NO! Shaggy, come on!

Fred: Jason, what have you done?!

(Fred and Velma try to collect the papers as Jason starts getting angry.)

Jason: Come on Jones. What with all these...

(Scooby comes up to Jason and starts growling at him. Shaggy and Daphne helps Fred collect the document papers.)

Daphne: Freddy, are you okay?!

Fred: I'm fine. Where's...

(The gang find Velma collecting papers on the street till a truck comes roaring on the street. As it begins to close on her Scooby comes around and grabs her by her collar and sends her back to saftey of the sidewalk losing her glasses in the process.)

Shaggy: Way to go Scoob!

(Fred heads up to Velma and hug her.)

Fred: Thank God, you're okay Velma. I'm so sorry for not protecting you. (Glares at Jason as Jason runs away.)

Velma: Thanks Scooby. (hugs Scooby)

(Scooby licks Velma)

Scooby: Rokayrelma (Okay Velma)

Daphne: You're okay, Velma?

Velma: I'm fine! Thanks Daphne.

Shaggy: Hey! We got to head to the station with those papers before dark.

Daphne: Oh that's right! We need to go!

(At the station. we have Angel at the waiting room. Soon, the gang comes in with the documents.)

Daphne Angel. We have the documents.

(Daphne hands the documents to Angel.)

Angel: Alright babies, let me take a look.

(As Angel looks it over the fine print with the gang.)

Daphne: So you're saying that it's a contract for a lease to sign for a uptown? And it's been approved by Mr. Harrison?

Angel: Do you know him, Daphne?

Daphne: (getting out of thinking) Oh! He's the manager of at my resturaunt. The other document is a little off. It's for a denial quote for an partnership, but I can't seem to find a signature...

Freddy: So you're saying someone in the resturaunt was cheated.

Shaggy: But who's being cheated?

Fred: I guess the only way to know the answer is to capture the beast and make him talk.

Shaggy: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Capture a monster, but how are we going to do that?! You saw that thing. It'll tear us apart.

Freddy: Not if we trap it.

Daphne: And how are we going to do that. Mr. Trapmaster?

Fred: Simple. We're going to...We're going to...We're going to...Uh...Somebody can cut in right now...

Angel: Mind if I cut in, babies. Freddy, if you want to catch the monster, you need to scout the area first. Maybe you should go back and look at where he might strike next.

Freddy: So what you're saying is that we need to find out what they're after?

Angel: Correct! But instead of rushing it. Why don't you kids take some rest here before you go home?

(As the gang hang out around the station. Daphne heads out to get a soda as she and Freddy begin a conversation.)

Freddy: Whoa, Red. You seem to have some skills with this investigation stuff.

(Daphne gives him an eye, then walks off. Freddy sighs and drops his snark.)

Freddy: (sighs) Thanks back there for saving Velma.

Daphne: Just ask me this question. Who was that kid who destroyed your bag?

Freddy: Ah. It's nobody...

(Daphne refusing to let go of the subject, starts glaring at Freddy.)

Daphne: Freddy!

Freddy: (sighs) His name was Jason Wyatt. A friend of mine. Well, after Velma came around, we started to fall apart.

Daphne: And that's why you guys been "falling apart?"

Freddy: Yep.

(Daphne has an unsure look on her face, as she accepts Freddy's story, she still is unsure of Freddy's reply. Velma comes out interrupting their moment.)

Velma: Um...Am I interrupting something?

Daphne: (with a smile) Oh! Nothing Velma. We were just talking about what to do next.

(Velma runs over to Freddy. Daphne smiles with a hint of hapiness. Soon Shaggy and Scooby come out.)

Shaggy: So what's our next move. We're going back to the diner?

Daphne: Well, from what we know. The monster keeps lurking there. He might be after something.

Freddy: And those documents we found might be the thing it's looking for.

Shaggy: So how are we going to stop the monster?

Freddy: Like all monsters do. We going to build a trap. I got some tools at my house. We'll scout the area and plan a trap for the monster. We'll begin first thing weekend morning.

(Scooby and Shaggy have a shocked expression on thier face.)

Shaggy: WEEKEND MORNING?! (sigh) So much for sleeping in.

Scooby: Reah!

(Around the morning, we see the gang planing to gather trap materials to catch the monster. Through montage. Then we cut to night where the gang plan out thier attack.)

Freddy: Alright, my plan is simple. I've got this net gun from my basement. I'll position the net gun on top of the roof. Which'll bag the monster in it's tracks. Here' I dug a small ditch in the back of the resturaunt that'll keep him on ice for a while. Then I'll take the shot and Boom! We got him.

Daphne: That sounds pretty simple. But how are going to lure the monster?

Fred: Well, we're going to need someone to bait the monster into our trap. Someones's who previously encounted the monster...? (Looks at Daphne.)

Daphne: Oh no! You're not sending me to lure the thing here, are you?

Fred: Well Red. You're the one who saw it so...

Shaggy: Dude, do you have any courtesy?! Me and Daphne and YOU can trap the monster.

(Shaggy and Daphne go inside the diner to find the monster.)

Shaggy: So I guess we'll start with the kitchen. Huh?

Daphne: Seems so.

(As the two head into the kitchen they see hear growling.)

Shaggy: For once, I hope that's my stomach.

Daphne: Shh! Just get ready, this is going to be a wild one.

(Soon the monster runs comes around and roars at Shaggy and Daphne.)

Shaggy: D-D-Daphne?!

Daphne: RUN!

(Shaggy and Daphne escape to the dining hall.)

Daphne: Wait, Norville! We're supposed to go out to the back, remember?

Shaggy: Uh, Sorry! I forget when I'm scared!

(Daphne looks suprised and puzzled but the monster comes out of the dining room before she can furtherly respond.)

Daphne: Don't worry about it and just meet me in the back.

(Daphne and Shaggy runs to the hole where Fred shoots the gun capturing Daphne and Shaggy.)

Freddy: Gotcha!

Scooby: (clears throat)

Fred: What's wrong, dog?!

(Scooby points at the monster indicating that Fred did not capture it.)

Freddy: Then who's...Oh!

(The monster starts hurlding at Daphne and Shaggy.)

Shaggy: Well, it's cool knowing you Daphne.

(Soon, the monster is caught into another net. Freddy sees it's Velma with Angel Dynamite who has her own netgun.)

Angel: And that's how you catch a beast.

(Soon, Fred and Scooby comes down as Angel unties Shaggy and Daphne.)

Freddy: Wow! that was awesome how'd you do that?!

Angel: Precision is everything, honey.

(Fred joins Angel as they untie Daphne and Shaggy)

Angel: You babies okay?!

Daphne: We're fine. (to Fred) Freddy, how could've you had missed?

Freddy: We caught the monster didn't we?!

(Daphne growls in frustration. Soon the police arrive. With Officer Rogers arriving to the scene.)

Officer Rogers: What's going on, here?!

Shaggy: Dad! We caught the beast!

Officer Rogers: Wow! You kids managed to catch that monster all by yourselves?

Freddy: Yep! It's all in the...Owww!

(Daphne steps on his foot telling him to shut up.)

Daphne: Let's just say we had some help. (Looks at Angel Dynamite)

Officer Rogers: Okay, let's see who this beast really is.

(Officer Rogers begins to rip off the mask to find Mr. Harrison.)

All: Mr. Harrison?!

Daphne: My manager?! Why?!

Shaggy: I get it! Remember the documents we found.

Daphne: Oh Yeah. Let's take a look. (Shaggy hands them to Daphne as she begins to go over them to the police.)

Daphne: This is the lease we found was a resturaunt lease. By studing the signature, it was signed by Chef Jordan's writing. I know this because when Velma gave me the combination lock to the safe. I noticed that it was Chef Jordan's handwriting. This ment the resturaunt was Chef Jordan and Mr. Harrison tried to steal it. Right, Mr. Harrison?!

(Mr. Harrison remains quiet.)

Officer Rogers: But it doesn't question why?

Daphne: And I also have a contract with a denial quote, and it was signed by Chef Jordan. It seems that Mr. Harrison was denied a deal on being resturaunt partner.

Officer Rogers: So the evidence seems clear. Police, take him away.

(Police haul Mr. Harrison away as Officer Rogers congradulates them.)

Officer Rogers: Great job Norville!

Fred: (snickers) Norville.

(Daphne jabs him in the shoulder.)

Officer Rogers: This monster was tearing the town apart. But thanks to you kids, the town can rest easily. Thank You. You kids need a ride home, it's almost curfew.

(Daphne looks at Angel)

Daphne: We'll like one, Sir. Thank you.

Officer Rogers: Okay, don't stay out too late.

Angel Dynamite: You babies did a fine job. How about you guys be my trainnees for a team of young mystery solvers?

(The gang look at each other.)

Fred: Whoa! Hang out with these guys? Fat Chance!

(Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne glares at Fred)

Daphne: You helped us out, Angel. Sure we'd love to train with you.

Velma: Me too!

Shaggy: Count me in.

Scooby: Re Roo!

(The team looks at Fred trying to include him.)

Fred: (sighs reluctantly) Okay...

(Fred agrees and begins to join the team's handshake and we cut to the gang outward.)

Fred: So I guess we should call this team Freddy Jones Dectetive Agency?

All: Freddy?!

Fred: Just wondering...

End of Episode 1


	2. Chapter 2

Scooby Doo Episode 3 Script

Now that Mystery Incorporated has started. The gang begin thier first mystery in an old theather.

(We begin with Shagggy and Scooby sleeping in thier room. Soon, a knock is on his door.)

Shaggy: Oh come on, Mom. It's Saturday.

Mrs. Rogers: Norville! Get dressed! You got a vistor.

Shaggy: Ugh! Mom. Can't they come back late...

Mrs. Rogers: It's a girl...

(Shaggy gets dressed and leaves his room in a haste. He goes down to see that it's Daphne talking to his mother and baby sister.)

Shaggy: Daphne?! What are you...

Mrs. Rogers: Oh. So this is Daphne. I didn't know you and Norville are together.

Daphne: Thanks Mrs. Rogers, but me and Norville are...

Shaggy: (interrupting) ...Friends! We're just friends, mom!

Daphne: (seriously) I was going to say we're working together.

Mrs. Rogers: Oh. So, I guess you have important matters. I'll just let you talk. Come on Maggie.

(Mrs. Rogers leaves with Maggie leaving Daphne and Shaggy to talk.)

Shaggy: So, we got work to do?

Daphne: Yep! I got a message from Angel. She wants us to head to the station today.

Shaggy: Uh! It's a Saturday.

Daphne: And what better day than today to practice investigation. Come on.

(As Daphne heads out the door. Shaggy and Scooby still remains tired from sleep.)

Shaggy: I guess sleeping in is no more huh, Scoob?!

Scooby: Reah!

(We cut to the station as the gang wait for Angel to make thier assignment.)

Angel: This is K-Ghoul radio signing off for the morning. This is Angel Dynamite, signing off.

(Angel hangs up her broadcast and exits the soundbooth ready to give the gang an assignment.)

Angel: Good morning, babies. Ready for your assignments?

Daphne: So what's the assignment, Angel?!

Angel: Well, I got a call from the owner of the old Essary Theather downtown. Word has it that he's being threatned.

Shaggy: Threatened by who?!

Angel: We accroding to him, it's a jester clown.

Freddy: Wait...wait...wait! A Jester?! What are we jesterbusters?!

(Daphne shushs him.)

Angel: You kids are going to see a man named George Hawkens, he's the manager of the theather.

(Angel shows the gang a picure of the guy.)

Angel: Alright kids, your goal is to ask him questions and if you need ay help, call me. Good Luck, babies.

(We cut to the gang heading to the old theather)

Daphne: Here we are. The old Essary Theather.

(As the gang approches the theather, Shaggy begins to notice the movies as well as the actors.)

Shaggy: Whoa! Check out the movie, Scoob. The Dippy Driver starring Jack the Joker.

Daphne: You know them, Shaggy?!

Shaggy: Sure they're old movies going back to the 20s. Me and Scoob used to watch them all the time on DVD.

Freddy: I guess that's our first clue, here. Why would someone want to threatned an old theather like this? And why?!

Daphne: I guess we can find out when we talk to the owner.

(As the gang make thier way into the old theather, they run into the receptionist, who happens to be an attractive woman in her late teens, early 20s, which Freddy takes an attraction to.)

Freddy: Whoa. Let me handle things here, guys...

(Fred begins to comb his hair and rubs it up only for his spiky hair to come in place and fixes his jacket as he talks to the receptionist.)

Freddy: Hello, my name is Freddy Jones. And I'm here to see the manager of this old theather. And maybe i'll go see an old movie, if you want to join me.

Lady: (Flirty) Sure. And is the...(sarcastically) rest of your party going to join us too?!

(Daphne pushes Freddy aside as she asks the receptionist honestly.)

Daphne: (to Freddy) Move over, Cassanova! (to the receptionist) We're very sorry. We're here to see the owner. Mr. George Hawkings, is he here?

Lady: Oh, you must be the kids he was talking about. My name is Kaley Patterson. His office is on the top floor. You must get there by the door next to the theather.

Daphne: Thank you.

(The gang head to the manager's officer, while Freddy attempts to flirt more with the receptionist.)

Freddy: So are we on?!

(Shaggy grabs Freddy as they move to the manager's office.)

(We cut to the manager's office where the gang talks to Mr. Hawkings a old man in his mid 60s.)

Mr. Hawkings: Glad you kids can make it. I'm George Hawkings and I run to old Emserry Theather. How can I help you?

Daphne: We got a call from our supervisor, we heard that someone was troubling you and we're here to help.

(Mr. Hawking begins to get nervous as the gang begins to listen.)

Mr. Hawkings: Well, I get calls at night. By an someone who calls himself the Ghost of Comedy.

Scooby: R-R-R-Rhost?! (gets nervous)

(As Shaggy tries to get Scooby to settle down.)

Shaggy: So you say it's a ghost?!

Mr. Hawkings: I know it's hard to believe, but he keeps telling me to close this place. If i do...well...

Daphne: It's okay, Mr. Hawkings. We'll figure all this out. Alright, I guess we'll split up. Shaggy,you stay with Mr. Hawkings. Meanwhile, Velma, Scooby and I will go look around the theather.

Fred: What about me?!

Daphne: Uh... You can go look around the back to see any trace of something suspicous. (to the gang) Okay! We'll meet back at the lobby in an hour. Let's hop to it!

(As the gang go off to do thier duties. Freddy gets an idea to meet the receptionist.)

(We cut to Daphne, Velma and Scooby searching around the old balcony for clues.)

Daphne: See anything, you guys?

(Velma begins to pick up a glowstick.)

Velma: Ummm...Daphne...I found this.

Daphne: Good going Velma. What is it?

Velma: A glowstick.

(Daphne takes the glowstick and examines it.)

Daphne: Hmmm. Good clue, but it needs to lead to something...

(Scooby begins to bark. As Daphne and Velma head outside they find a trail of yellow glowing powder. Daphne examines it.)

Daphne: It's that some powder and it's glowing. (To Scooby) Alright Scooby, can you follow it?

Scooby: Rokay!

(As Scooby begins sniffing, he starts to pick up the scent and begins to follow.)

(Meanwhile Shaggy starts looking over the old films with Mr. Hawkings.)

Shaggy: Whoa! So all these films were yours?

Mr. Hawkings: Sure have, son. My family owned these since 1923.

Shaggy: Wait...1923?! You don't happen to know...

Mr. Hawkings: Jack Hawkings. He was my grandfather.

Shaggy: Whoa, dude. You're the grandfather to a legend.

Mr. Hawkings: Sure thing ma'boy. Here I have the orginal prints of the movies. I know they seem ancient to you, but...

Shaggy: It's cool, dude. I used to watch them all the time when I was a kid.

Mr. Hawkings: if you and your friends want, I'll...

(Soon Mr. Hawkings office and the production room goes black.)

Shaggy: What's going on?!

(The lights go on and a glowing jester in a zoot suit comes out from the middle of the room.)

Jester: I told you to get rid of those prints! You got until tomarrow morning or suffer the consequences.

(As the jester leaves, the lights come on and Shaggy heads to comfort Mr. Hawkings.)

Shaggy: Mr. Hawkings are you all right?!

Mr. Hawking : I'm fine, son.

Shaggy: I'll go call my friends. Stay right there.

(Meanwhile we cut to Daphne, Velma and Scooby as they follow the trail of light particles.)

Velma: Wow. The trail leads us to the back of the theather.

Daphne: And look the door is opened let's see where it leads.

(As Daphne, Velma and Scooby head upstairs, they discover that the trail leads them to the production room.)

Daphne: Wow! That's suspicious... Why would it lead to the production room...

(As Daphne opens the door it leads them into Mr. Hawking's office. )

Mr. Hawkings. (scared) Who's there!

Daphne: Sorry, Mr. Hawkings! It's us...You okay?!

Mr. Hawkings: Oh sorry. You girls scared me.

(Shaggy comes back.)

Shaggy: Mr. Hawkings! I heard screaming are you...Daphne...Velma...Scooby.

Daphne: What's happened Shaggy?!

Shaggy; The Jester Ghost appeared and told Mr. Hawkings that he has until tomorrow morning to dispose the films.

Daphne: So, I guess it's true. Mr. Hawkings if the monster's after your films. We'll stand by and protect you.

Mr. Hawkings: Thanks, kids. Angel was right in picking you.

(As Daphne finishes her agreement, Daphne starts to realize something.)

Daphne: Wait!

Shaggy: What's wrong?!

Daphne: Remember when we went out back?! Wasn't that the place where I assigned Freddy?!

Shaggy: Yeah!

Daphne: Oh no, he DIDN'T!

(We cut to Daphne heading to the lobby where she finds Freddy is talking to the receptionist who's busy reading a magazine listening to Freddy ramble on.)

Freddy: So, you want to be a hair stylist? Well, my father's the mayor of the town...I'll be sure to...

(Fred's phone rings, as picks it up Daphne yells at him.)

Freddy: Hello.

Daphne: (on phone) FREDDY! Where are you?!

Freddy: It's okay, Red. I'm doing... Oh!

(As Freddy hangs up, he's shocked to find that Daphne is right behind him with an angry scowl on her face.)

Fred: Look Daphne...I

Daphne: (frustated, but acceptly sighs) Never mind... Come on! We're going to discuss clues.

(As the gang leaves, to the resturaunt next door. The gang discuss their plan.)

Waitress: Here's your sandwiches, kids.

(As the gang each eats thier sanwhiches,the gang discuss thier plans.)

Freddy: So what'd we got?

Daphne: Oh now you're participating? You know, if you weren't making "goo goo eyes" at the receptionist. You've would've known what happened.

Freddy: First off, her name is Kaley and second, I asked right?!

(Daphne gets annoyingly frustrated at Freddy, but stays focused when she starts asking Shaggy questions.)

Daphne: Shaggy?! What did you find about Mr. Hawkings?

Shaggy: Well, I saw the Jester Ghost and according to his words he wants Mr. Hawkings to get rid of his films.

Freddy: But that's the question. Why would a ghost want to get rid of a bunch of old films?!

Shaggy: Well, he's the grandson of Jack the Joker. Jackson Hawkings.

Daphne: (surprised) Really?! He's Jack Hawkings' grandson. The famous star in the 1920s?!

Shaggy; Yeah. And on top of that, he's got his original prints.

Daphne: The original prints? Then they must have some vaule.

Shaggy: But his films can easily be found on DVD and download. Why couldn't the ghost go to the department store to get those?

Freddy: So the ghost wants the prints for some other value? Uncut version. Perhaps?

Shaggy: Hmmm...I don't think there was anything worth cutting out of his films over time.

Daphne: I guess the only way to find out is to...

Freddy: Capture the ghost and see what he's up to!

(Daphne earns frustation of Freddy interuppting her.)

Daphne: (in her mind, growling) Freddy! So help me!

(Daphne starts to ask Velma for research to calm herself.)

Daphne: Velma. Let's figure this out at the manager's office.

Velma: Ummm...

Daphne: We'll, go to the manager's office and look up the prints. While you boys find a way to trap the monster.

(As she takes Velma with her to the theather. Shaggy, Scooby and Freddy look on.)

Freddy: Geez. What's eating her?

(Shaggy and Scooby send out a glare at Freddy's remark.)

(As dusk begins to approch. The gang gets to work, Velma and Daphne go over Mr. Hawkings with the prints while Fred, Shaggy and Scooby are out back working on the monster's whereabouts. Meanwhile as the gang finish they go over the plan.)

Freddy: Okay, here's the plan. When the "ghost" of comedy comes to the theather. He'll escape to the production room, this is where we'll corner him. Soon, we'll get him to the trash chute behind the office and he'll enter the garbage where we'll get him. Sound simple?!

Shaggy: It sort of does, but how do we get him?

Freddy: You just leave that to me. But we'll try to wait up with the others.

(As Freddy and Shaggy head upstairs, they head to the manager's office.)

Shaggy: Well, we got the trap set up.

Daphne: Good, now are we ready for the plan.

Shaggy: So what did you find about the prints?

(Soon the light go off and a puff of smoke appears revealing the Jester Ghost.)

Ghost Jester: I've told you that your work is no good. Now face the consequences.

Freddy: Hey! Leave him alone!

(As Freddy chargess at him, Daphne calls out.)

Daphne: Freddy, don't!

(As he charges at him, Freddy gets a pie in the face.)

Ghost: I'll let you have it!

(Shaggy charages at him, only to get hosed by water by a flower.)

Ghost: And here's flowers for you.

(As the boys are soaked, the ghost disappears and heads down the main room. Daphne help the boys get out of thier traps.)

Daphne: Are you boys alright?!

Freddy: Yeah! What happened?!

Daphne: He got away, genius. If you didn't jump out, none of this would've happened.

Mr. Hawkings: (sobbing) I'm a wreak! I'm throwing out all my films, scrapbooks and closing this theather.

Shaggy: No! Don't say that, Mr. Hawkings. We'll find that ghost!

Mr. Hawkings: Go home, kids. You did all you could... I'm tired...I just...never want to see that ghost again!

(After Mr. Hawkings throws away his films. The gang head back to the station feeling regret and dissapointment.)

Angel: Hey! I heard from Mr. Hawkings? He decided to throw away his films. What happened?

Shaggy: Sorry. We couldn't stop him. He plans to close his doors tommorrow morning.

Daphne: It could've worked if Freddy didn't jump at the ghost.

Freddy: My fault?! How is this my fault?!

Daphne: And if you spent the whole time flirting with that receptionist!

Freddy: I told you, her name is...

Daphne: I know what her name is! Bottom line, you screwed up!

(As Freddy and Daphne begin spatting, Angel breaks them up.)

Angel: You two, please.

(As they settle down, Angel continues lecturing Freddy.)

Angel: Freddy, baby! What were you doing out there?!

Freddy: Because I found out something about the receptionist.

Daphne: (rolls eyes in doubt) Yeah, sure...

Freddy: No, serious. When I arrived there, I saw that she left her post. So I decided to search. I found that she...

Daphne: So you're telling us that you wasted time by searching through her stand? What were you trying to get? Her phone number?

(Angel halts Daphne giving Freddy a chance to explain.)

Angel: What did you find, Freddy?!

Fred: Glowsticks.

(As Freddy reaches into his pocket and shows them to the gang.)

Daphne: Hmm. I did see that glowing trail around the back. Okay Freddy, good work. But you're still not off the hook, got it?!

(Freddy shrugs leaving Daphne frustrated)

Shaggy: Well, the best thing we can do is recover Mr. Hawkings' belongings. If we do that, maybe we can catch the ghost.

Daphne: And how do we do that?! We failed this investigation!

Shaggy: We can go where all the trash is placed. The dump!

(Daphne gets a horrified look on her face.)

Daphne: Th-th-what?!

Angel: Then that's were you kids need to go.

(As we cut to the gang heading to the dump. The gang decides to look for the lost films.)

Freddy: Alright, Shag. How do we find the films?

Shaggy: Simple, we dig.

Daphne: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I'm not digging through a bunch of trash.

Shaggy: Well, we're going to have to find them, quickly. And we need all the help we can get.

(As the gang start digging for the lost films. Daphne finds herself struck by some mud,)

Daphne: Ehh! My dress. Scooby, watch where you throwing your mud.

Freddy: Uh! Daphne, that's not mud.

Daphne: (disgusted groan)

(Soon, the gang find discover a glowing essecnse around the dump.)

Shaggy: Somebody's coming.

Freddy: Quick, hide.

(The gang hides behind the crane.)

Daphne: Ehhh, my dress is all...

All: Shhh!

(It's the Jester Ghost coming out of the truck. He grabs his cell phone and starts calling someone.)

Freddy: Hmm. It's a sign, this guy is working for someone.

Shaggy: But who?!

Freddy: But first we need to get his attention.

Daphne: (concerned) Wait, what?!

(Fred gets out of his hiding place and whistles.)

Daphne: (scoffs) Again?!

Freddy: Hey ghost! Over here!

Jester Ghost: You again! Come here.

(The ghost chases after Fred while the gang just watches. )

Shaggy: So what do we do?

(Daphne grabs a shovel and hits a large pile of garbage causing a trash avalance which hits Freddy and the monster.)

Daphne: That!

(Fred gets out of the trash and the light comes on in the office.)

Freddy: (coughs) Why did you that Daphne?

Daphne: That was for taking us to the dump, getting me dirty and making us run around this place. Now I need a shower in the worst way possible.

Freddy: Well, at least I caught the ghost.

(As Daphne just ends up getting irritated. The nightwatchman comes out of the office.)

Nightwatcman: What's going on here?!

Freddy: We caught a ghost.

Daphne: You mean a man in a mask, Freddy.

Shaggy: (sighs) Let's just see who he his.

(As Shaggy rips off the mask, they find it to be a lanky man with a goatee.)

Freddy: And who's this?!

Nightwatchman: Wait! I know him . That's one of our garbageman. Kurt Landon.

Daphne: But why would he want someone to throw away his old films?!

Kurt: It wasn't me. My girlfreind asked me to do this.

Daphne: Wait! Girlfriend?!

All: Kaley Patterson

Freddy: See! i told you I was on the right track.

Daphne: Stow it, Cassanova! But why would she want the original prints?

Female Voice: They're worth more than you can imagine.

(Kaley shows up.)

Kaley: Now that you kids ruined everything I planned through. But first my no good boyfriend...

(Garbage dumps all over Kaley. The gang look to find out Scooby and Velma were the ones to pull the lever.)

(As Kaley is taken away in handcuffs. The gang give the tapes back to Mr. Hawkings.)

Daphne: Here you go Mr. Hawkings.

Mr. Hawkings: Thanks for your help kids.

Shaggy: So you're going to open your theather again?

Mr. Hawkings: Sure. But it'll be a while. I just don't know why my receptionist would want to take my films? It's not like they're valuable or anything.

Daphne: Well, remember when you told us that the films were the original prints? Well, back in those days, films were used with silver nitrate. A metallic compound that was discountined in the ealry 1930s.

Shaggy: Kaley found out your prints could be used to make silver. She could meld them and make silver with the help of her boyfreind who works in welding at the garbage dump.

Daphne: She must've convinced her boyfreind to be the ghost. So she used the glowsticks Freddy found behind her stand. We figured this out when we saw the glow essences in the back of your theather.

Mr. Hawkings: Thanks for all your help, kids. Maybe when I open my theather. I'll give you free passes so you could tell your friends about these classics.

Shaggy: Well. (chuckles) I don't know abo...

Freddy: Well gang. That wraps up this mystery.

Daphne: Don't even go there, you didn't even do anything!

Shaggy: Come on Daph. Give him a break. He did find the glowsticks.

Daphne: (sighs) Whatever, I'm going home. I need a nice shower and a good rest.

(We cut to Daphne at her house, coming out of the shower in a towel. As her mother begins to ask her whereabouts.)

Mrs. Blake: Daphne. What happened to you?! You've been in the shower for a long time.

Daphne: Don't ask mom. I've been through some...

Mrs. Blake: (concerned) Started a new job?

Daphne: (sigh) Yeah.

Mrs. Blake: Sweetie. You don't need to work so hard to prove yourself.

Daphne: Mom. I need to help out my community.

(Mrs. Blake seems she can't reason with her daughter, so she changed the subject.)

Mrs. Blake: Oh! I have some good news. Your father is coming home and the town will be planning a gala in his return. I wanted to make sure you wanted to come?

Daphne: Sure mom. But now I need some rest. Good night.

(As Daphne heads into her room, she takes off the towel on her head and fall on her bed in exhaust. As Mrs. Blake hears her daughter fall asleep, she quietly wishes her good night.)

Mrs. Blake: Good night, my little Sunshine.

End of Episode 3


	3. Chapter 3

Scooby Doo Episode 4 Script

The Winning Ghost of Crystal Cove

Shaggy is having trouble with school, but when a conspricy happens with the football team. He decides to investigate. Alone.

(We begin with Scooby and the gang coming back exhausted to the radio station after a night watch. The gang all moan and groan after the events.)

Freddy: Well, that was exhausting!

Shaggy: Uhh! Tired...

Scooby: Reah...

Daphne: We've been on stakeout duty all day. I need a bath.

(Angel Dynamite comes back from her station.)

Angel: Well, how did it go, kids?

Shaggy: We've been investigating at the beach for two weeks and haven't seen anything.

Angel: It's not about looking for anything. It's just learning how to keep cover and watching what's going on. The beach is a perfect place for that.

Freddy: That sounds like lifeguard duty.

Angel: (serious and snarky tone) Exactly...

(Gang looks at her with a tired and angry look.)

Angel: Look babies. Your getting tired maybe we'll continue next weekend. For now get some rest for the week.

Shaggy: (to himself) Yeah. The weekend "was" our time to rest.

(We cut to the gang packing thier things and getting ready to leave.)

Freddy: Alright guys, I don't know about you, but me and Velma are going to turn in tonight.

Velma: Um...good night...Scooby.

(As Velma pats Scooby, Scooby quickly slurps her.)

Scooby: (slurps) Rodrightrlma (Good night, Velma)

(As Fred and Velma leave the station for the night. Leaving Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne left to lock up.)

Daphne: Oh! Shaggy. Don't forget, we've got that World History assignment due tommorrow.

Shaggy: (shocked) Wait?! World History...assignment?!

Daphne: Don't tell me you forgot?! Shaggy!

Shaggy: Well, we've been busy with investigation training and...

Daphne: You can't let your grades slip, here. You got a job here! If your grades get worse, how are you going to explain this to Angel or worse, your parents.

Shaggy: Don't worry. I'll get on it. Tonight.

(As Daphne gives him a conerned look, she leaves. Scooby also looks at Shaggy with a doubtful face.)

Scooby: Hum!

Shaggy: You too Scoob?! Look! I'll do this report before bedtime. No prob!

(We cut to Shaggy in class sleeping. The teacher comes up to him.)

Mr. Sanchez: Nice to see your taking a nap, Mr. Rogers.

Shaggy: (waking up) Huh?!

Mr. Sanchez: Well, it seems now that you have missed the assignment. I give it, you finished your nap. Here's your referrall slip and make sure your parents sign it this time!

(Mr. Sanchez gives Shaggy the refrerral slip. Shaggy is less than amused.)

Shaggy: Uh! Great.

(bell rings)

Mr. Sanchez: Alright class, dismissed!

(As the class ends, Shaggy begins to rush to lunch while Daphne stops him.)

Daphne: Hold it! We need to talk, Shaggy.

(Daphne tries to speak to Mr. Sanchez about what happened.)

Daphne: Excuse me. Mr. Sanchez. If you don't mind, Shaggy will gets his assignment done by the end of the week. I'll help him and tutor him.

Mr. Sanchez: Hmm. Daphne, you seem to be getting along with Norville as of now. Sure, I leave the reponsibility to you.

(As the two are hanging out at the cafeteria. Daphne and Shaggy begin their tudoring lesson.)

Shaggy: Well, Daphne. Thanks for saving my butt back there.

(Daphne wacks him lighty with a book.)

Daphne: You got lucky back there. So for tonight, you and me will begin studying. And NO mystery training till we get your grades up. Understood?!

(We cut to to Daphne and Shaggy heading to Daphne's house where Daphne talks her tutoring scheldule while Shaggy looks uninterested.)

Daphne: So we'll study World History every Monday and Wednesday from 3:30 to 7:00. Sounds Great?!

Shaggy: (sighs) I guess...

Daphne: Look, Shaggy. I don't mean to lecture you, but if you get your grades up. You'll be off the team.

Shaggy: It's alright, Daph. I'm just...

(Soon they run into Freddy standing at the school's stadium.)

Freddy: What are you two doing here?

Daphne: We're just about to go home. Where's Velma?!

Freddy: Dad took her home. I'm off to the Football Game. (begins acting flirty toward her) Wanna come, Red?

Daphne: Sorry, but me and Shaggy got homework to do.

Freddy: Oh come on! It's the ultimate game against Riverdale and we can't lose without our two stars Gary and Ethan.

Daphne: (in disgust) Freddy! Don't you have any other friends to go with instead?!

(As Daphne says the word "friends." The thought of Jason goes through Freddy's head.)

Freddy: (in a defensive manner) Fine, Red! I'll just go by myself!

(As Fred goes to the game sulking, Daphne and Shaggy start looking concerned.)

(We cut to Daphne and Shaggy studing history at Daphne's house.)

Daphne: Okay, Shaggy. When did the Spanish Conquestadors invaded the Aztec Empire?

(Shaggy begins to space out at Daphne.)

Daphne: Shaggy. Shaggy!

(As Shaggy wakes up, he realizes he's not paying attention.)

Shaggy: Wh-?! What was the question again?

Daphne; Daydreaming again? (sighs) For goodness sake, Shaggy.

(Soon Mrs. Blake comes in with a bag of groceries.)

Mrs. Blake: Mom's home! (notices Shaggy and Daphne) Wow! This a suprise. Not only are you home, but you brought a boy around! Is he...

Daphne: (defensivly and loudly) Oh! For godness sake, mom! I not dating anyone! We're studying together!

(Mrs. Blake and Shaggy look at Daphne with a concerned look. Daphne embarrassed tries to introduce Shaggy to her mother)

Daphne: (sighs and confesses quietly) Shaggy, this is my mother.

Shaggy: Nice to meet you, Mrs. Blake.

Mrs. Blake: Shaggy. Would like to stay for dinner?!

Shaggy: (surprised) Dinner?!

(Daphne faceplams herself in embarrassment.)

(We cut to Shaggy and Daphne eating together with Mrs. Blake. While Shaggy notices Daphne's embarrassment over her mother. Mrs. Blake decides to converse with the two.)

Mrs. Blake: So...Shaggy?! That's a perculiar name...

Shaggy: Oh. Sorry, it's really Norville. Shaggy's just a nickname.

Mrs. Blake: Oh. Sorry. So how did you two meet?

(Daphne remains silent as Shaggy looks at her and explains.)

Shaggy: Well. Me and Daphne met when I...came to her resturaunt she worked at. When her resturaunt closed down. My father helped her out and...

Daphne: (interrupting with a defensive attitude) ...we've been working together at the local radio station.

Mrs. Blake: Oh. That's wonderful.

(Daphne looks at her mother with an angry look, Mrs. Blake notices and decides to cool her excitment.)

Mrs. Blake: Okay...Um...Shaggy..We're planning a gala in the honor of Daphne's father. I was wondering if you wanted to come. Daphne usually goes by herself, but she often gets bored at these things.

Daphne: (defensivly and quietly) Mom...!

Shaggy: Uh...sure!

Mrs. Blake: Great! I'll put you on the reservation list.

(Daphne sighs with reluctance.)

(As it gets late. Shaggy decides to leave as he says goodbye to Daphne.)

Shaggy: Well, uh...thanks for the study session...Your mom was very nice.

(Daphne face starts getting red.)

Shaggy: Are you alright? You've been angry since your mother came home.

Daphne: (face begins to return to normal) It's okay, Shaggy. Let's just find another date to study and don't forget, if your grades don't improve, NO Mystery Training this weekend. Got it?!

Shaggy: I guess.

Daphne: Shaggy!

Shaggy: Okay, okay! I'll see you tommarrow.

(As Shaggy heads home, he sees a car go wild. it almost runs him over as he dodges it and it runs ahead.)

Shaggy: Geez. What's that all about?!

(We cut to school ending. As Shaggy tries to walk home.)

Daphne: Shaggy!

(Daphne runs up to Shaggy.)

Shaagy: What's wrong, Daph?

Daphne: I got some news.

(Daphne gets out her iTab and turns on the news)

Eva Gurrea: This is Reporter Eva Gurrea reporting live! It seems that we in Crystal Cove have a break-in. It was reported by Officer Rogers that two thugs were responible for the attack.

Officer Rogers: The incident occured last night. The only evidence we got survallance of the getaway car.

(Shaggy discovers that the car was the one that knocked him over last night.)

Officer Rogers: We assure you. We'll get to the bottom of this robbery!

(video shuts off)

Daphne: I wouldn't be suprised if Angel would be giving us a call anytime soon to investigate. Which reminds me...how's your history going?

Shaggy: Well, it's...

(Shaggy soon sees the car that ran him over. It parks in the school parking lot and out it comes two jock guys as they begin talking.)

Jock #1: Hey, sold the stuff?!

Jock #2: Shh! Not here.

Jock #1: Sorry! Here's the money, Ethan.

(Shaggy soon hears the word "Ethan" and flashbacks to Freddy's words. He starts to put everything together. Soon, Daphne starts to lead him back to the situation.)

Daphne: Shaggy!...Shaggy!

Shaggy: Wh-?!

Daphne: Are you daydreaming again?

Shaggy: Listen Daph, I got to go. See you soon.

(Shaggy leaves to follow Ethan. He heads to a dark alley where a black car comes up. Shaggy hides by going behind a couple of trash bins.)

Ethan: (to the car) Yo-yo-you got them?!

(A person in the car gives him a bag as Ethan hides it behind his jacket. As Shaggy contines to look on.)

(We cut to night where Shaggy the locker room looking for the bag. He opens it up to find out what it is.)

Shaggy: Whoa! Looks like this seems serious.

(Soon footsteps are coming from the locker room.)

Shaggy: (scared) Wh-who's there?!

(A ghost dressed up as a football player shows up and charges at Shaggy. Shaggy barley escapes the locker room and slams the locker room door before the monster can even catch him.)

Shaggy: (panting in exhaustion) And I thought ghosts didn't hang out in locker rooms.

(As Shaggy escapes the locker rooms, he decides to head on home.)

Mrs. Rogers: Norville! Is that you?!

Shaggy: Hey mom!

Officer Rogers: Do you know what time it is?! You're out after curfew.

Shaggy: Sorry! Just been busy. Gotta go to bed.

Mrs. Rogers: Hold it! You're not off the hook, young man. I just got a call from your history teacher Mr. Sanchez earlier, he said you were sleeping in class this week.

Shaggy: Look can we talk about this later?! Like, around the weekend.

Scooby: Raggy!

(As Shaggy runs up to Scooby. He begins to sniff him constantly. The bag of drugs accidently drops on the floor. Which his parents take notice.)

Mrs. Rogers: What is this?!

Shaggy: Wh-! Nothing!

Officer Rogers: Wait! Are these those drugs...I've heard rumors, but I never knew this to be true!

Mrs. Rogers: The poor grades, the hanging out past curfew you've been doing?! It's all because of these! Isn't it?!

Shaggy: Mom! Dad! It's nothing like that!

Mrs. Rogers: I don't want to hear anymore! You're grounded till further notice!

(We cut to next day as Daphne heads up to the Roger's house to tudor Shaggy. She finds the Rogers doing some yardwork.)

Daphne: Morning, Officer Rogers, sir!

Officer Rogers: Oh, Daphne. You don't have to be so formal here, it's Mr. Rogers.

(Mrs. Rogers walks in holding Sugie.)

Mrs. Rogers: Who's there! Oh hello, you're the girl that Norville has been seeing.

Daphne: Yeah! I'm hear for Norville. I'm supposed to tutor him in History.

(The Rogers look each other in the eye and start to tell Daphne the news.)

Mrs. Rogers: (sighs) We hate to say this, but we found drugs on him.

Daphne: Wait? What?! How did this happen?!

Mr. Rogers: He was caught coming home late. And we found a bag on him.

Mrs. Rogers: We didn't think he would do such a thing.

Daphne: (in a angry, serious tone) Where is he?!

Mr. Rogers: Well, he's grounded... But I trust that know you're not one of those people. So I guess you can talk to him. You have five mintues...

(We cut to Shaggy and Scooby napping now that Shaggy's grounded.)

Shaggy: Ahh! Maybe after all that training maybe now I have time to rest. Right, Scoob!

Scooby: Reah!

(Shaggy's door begins knocking.)

Shaggy: Ehh! It's mom, Scoob? (to the door) Come on in.

(As the door opens, it's Daphne with a angry scowl on her face.)

Shaggy: DAPHNE! But how did you get past my...

Daphne: (serious and stern) You maybe doing time, but you still have visting priveliges. Now TALK!

Shaggy: Okay! I saw these jock guys and I went after them to thier locker room. It appears they have drugs. I was going to report this to Angel, but Mom and Dad caught me as soon as I was heading home and...

(Daphne faceplams herself and begins to yell at him.)

Daphne: Shaggy! You know if you're going to do any investigating, call us! And what were you thinking sneaking drugs in your house for ANY reason?!

Shaggy: I'm sorry Daph, it's just that...

Daphne: It's okay! You learned your lesson and I know you had a good reason to do this. I'll call Angel and the gang and if what you said is true. We'll do some investigating. But for the meantime, your staying home, got it?!

Shaggy: Yeah!

Daphne: Scooby, come with me. If it's a drug case, we need your super sniffer.

Scooby: Rokay!

(As Daphne leaves with Scooby, Shaggy begins to get comfortable.)

Shaggy: Ahhh!

(Daphne opens the door to remind him about his studies.)

Daphne: And don't forget about your homework! I'll be back to make sure it's done.

(Shaggy sighs)

(We cut to the gang (except Shaggy) talking about the situation at the station.)

Freddy: So wait?! Our football team is using drugs to win the games?!

Daphne: Well, according to Shaggy they are!

Freddy: So what's the plan, Red. We investigate?!

Daphne: If the rumors are true, we have to find out!

Freddy: Fine. We'll go investigate, but there's practice today so...

Angel: Which is why your heading there today.

Freddy: Huh?!

Angel: You heard me. Shaggy has found something suspicious. That means something is going on out there. We need to find out what's going on, understand?

Freddy: (sighs) Okay, Angel. We'll go down there and investigate the locker rooms. But only one problem...

(The gang have a questioning look at Freddy)

Freddy: The locker rooms have a strict no-girls in Boy's Locker Room policy. (points to Daphne and Velma) So how are you two going to investigate?

Angel: I got an idea.

(We cut to Freddy opening the entrance to the boy's locker room. He soon calls Daphne and Velma.)

Freddy: Daphne...Velma. Hurry up!

(We cut to Daphne and Velma entering the locker room wearing boys clothes disguised as boys.)

Daphne: You know Freddy. Guys clothes are much more comfortable. Maybe I should wear them more often.

Freddy: Shh! Let's go. And Red...try to talk in a masculine voice.

Daphne: (clears throat and tries to deepen her voice, mocking what boy's say) What up, dude? Let's go get some chicks,...boyeee!

(Freddy seeming annoyed, just decides to go with it.)

Freddy: Whatever. Let's just go.

(As the gang search around the boy's locker rooms. They begin to split up.)

Daphne: Looks like nobody's here.

Freddy: They're all at practice. Alright, gang. Let's split up. Red, you'll be coming with me and...

Daphne: No? Scooby,Velma and I will investigate. That way we'll be out of trouble and look for evidence. You try to talking to the team, around practice. Give us some time.

Fred: And meet these guys?! Girl, have you been to High School?!

Daphne: (sighs irratibly) Just try to distract them.

Freddy: Alright. But if I lose my street cred. You'll be the one to blame.

(Daphne begins to give a disapprove look on him with a raised eyebrow.)

Freddy: Alright. I'll talk to them, just call me if you find anything.

(As Scooby and the girl's start to search around Freddy decides to look for the team. We cut to Fred searching for the team until he bumps into Coach Freeman, one of Freddy's teachers who running the big game.)

Coach: Freddy. You're here.

Freddy: Coach Freeman? Yeah. I'm just here to watch practice.

Coach: Sure, sure! Trying to see our strategy for the big game.

Freddy: You know it.

Coach: Oh yeah! (looks at the game) Wow! Look at that pass. Gary and Ethan seem to be really hounding that tackle. They seem to go like that every game.

(Soon, Gary and Ethan seem to get a little rough on the players. Coach Freeman starts to notice.)

Coach: (yelling) Hey, watch it boys! Look Freddy, I have to go calm them down. Can you hold the fort for awhile?!

Fred: Sure. (As Fred gets out his phone and calls Daphne)

(Daphne, Velma and Scooby tries getting Ethan's locker open and succeeds. While looking they discover the locker rooms.)

Daphne: Nothing! But wait..what's this a planner. (Give to Velma.) Velma, skim over this and see what you can find.

(Soon the gang hear footsteps coming as someone is coming to the locker rooms.)

Daphne: Shh! Someone's coming. Quickly, the coach's office.

(Scooby, Daphne and Velma hide in the coach's office to find Jason Wyatt as he walks to his locker.)

Daphne: Hey, isn't that...?!

Velma: Jason Wyatt.

Daphne: He was the guy who harrassed you two, right?

(Velma nods)

Daphne: So what's he doing here?

(Daphne's phone rings.)

Daphne: (sighs) Really?!

(Jason picks up the sound as Daphne tries to hang up.)

Jason: Hello?! Who's there?!

(Daphne and Velma sneak out stumble out of the coach's office trying to escape.)

Jason: What are you guys doing here?

Daphne: (in her masculine voice) Well, we were...

Velma: (also in a gruff voice) Looking for Coach Freeman! Is he here?

Jason: Oh! You're the new freshman recruits he's looking for. He's out back. Come, I'll take you there.

(As Jason tries to grab Daphne's hand, Daphne jerks it starts to ponder.)

Daphne: (loudly) NO!

Daphne: (calming down and returning to her gruff voice) No! We'll just go find him ourselves. Thanks!

(As they look for a way out of the locker room. Daphne and Velma start looking for Freddy.)

Daphne: Nice going Velma.

Velma: (giggles) Thanks. I've seen a bit of Freddy's games.

Daphne: Let's just find him and head to the station.

(As Daphne and Velma march off to search for Fred. Daphne tries to use her cellphone to reach him. She discovers it's missing and discovers Jason has it.)

Daphne: Oh no! My phone it's gone.

Velma: Um...Daphne...

(Velma looks on. As Jason comes to them delivering Daphne her cellhone.)

Jason: Sorry to follow you, but you dropped your cellp...

(Soon Freddy comes to the girls.)

Freddy: You girls rea...

Daphne: Freddy! Why are you here weren't you suppose to...Never mind that we got to go. Now!

Freddy: Whoa. What's the rush, Red.

(As Freddy looks on he spots, Jason who tried to give Daphne her phone.)

Jason: Freddy?!

Freddy: (with a dishonest look on his face) Oh! Hello...Jason.

Jason: Wait! You know these...boys?!

(As Jason notices the disguise, he proceeds to take off her hat.)

Jason: Wait! Your those girls that Freddy was hanging out with. Now your helping them snoop around in a boy's locker room?

Freddy: We're looking for clues, Jason. We need to go.

Daphne: We've got notice that someone is giving drugs to the football team. We're here to see if that's true.

Jason: Wait! So your going to sabatoge the team?! On the big game?!

Freddy: Uh, no! That's not what we said.

Jason: Every since you started hanging out with these girls, Jones. You've been doing nothing but putting your nose where it doesn't belong.

Daphne: We've got...

Jason: Forget it! Your meddling has goe too far. (Hears footsteps coming as the other team is finished with thier practice.) And it looks like they're here...

Daphne: Jason! Don't! If they catch us...

Jason: Then you'll get what you deserve...

(But the ghost doesn't appear to be the football team rather a hockey ghost that Shaggy encountered eariler.)

Jason: Wait! What's that?!

(As the ghost appears it seems to head for Jason. Soon he runs out of the locker room all scared. Sadly, the gang stand strong against it.)

Freddy: Looks like the end, gang.

(As the ghost takes off the costume it's revealed to be Scooby in the costume.)

Velma: (giggles) Thanks Scooby!

Scooby: Ruh-Uh! (Licks Velma)

Freddy: C'mon! Let's get out of here before the team comes in to dress.

Daphne: Yeah! The last thing I want to be around with now is a bunch of sweaty guys.

(As the gang leave the locker room, they immediatly head to the station as they look at Ethan's planner.)

Angel: You kids all right?

Freddy: Sure. Nothing's no match for...Ow!

(Scooby jabs him in the shoulder and chuckles.)

Freddy: Quiet dog.

Angel: Enough Freddy...Managed to find anything?

(Daphne pulls out planner and gives it to Angel.)

Daphne: Well, we found Ethan's planner. Not to sure if it could hold anything helpful.

Freddy: C'mon Red. Who would steal a WRITTEN planner in this day in age. Everybody knows it's the PDA or phone that you need to look for.

Daphne: Well, I thought it had to be something nobody would notice...

Angel: (sighs) Let's take a look at it.

(As the gang skim through the planner. They search for the more current dates so far thier seach comes up with nothing.)

Freddy: Ehh! Nothing I told you, Red. Taking the planner was a waste of time.

Daphne: Uh! I guess...

Angel: Wait! Here's something I found. Look!

(As Angel throws the message, she points it to the mirror which shows the message.)

Freddy: It's mirrored. (Fred begins to read it.) Meet up with Dr. Foley on Tuesday, Alley Way near Messick Park.

Daphne: Angel. This is a clue isn't it?

Angel: Well, it is mirrored, so it seems suspicious. But I can't really say.

Freddy: What's it mean?!

Angel: It means you must see what's going on with Ethan around that day.

Daphne: Let's be honest, we need Shaggy. He's the only person who witnessed this.

Freddy: But he's on suspension. How are you going to unfix that?!

Daphne: Just leave that to me.

(As the next day approches Daphne decides to head to his house to resume tutoring Shaggy.)

Daphne: So Shaggy. What year did the Spanish Conquistadors conquered Portugal?

Shaggy: Um...! 1578...?

(Daphne looks at him with a concerned look, then her face brightens when he is correct.)

Daphne: It seems...you've been studying. Good work Shaggy.

Shaggy: Eh! When you''re away from all those electronics for a while, it seems to get you to think.

Daphne: Well, now I need your help. as we're tracking down what's going on. We need a plan to catch the ghost. Can you help us?

Shaggy: What can I do. I'm grounded, remember?!

Dapnhe: It's okay, Angel can give you a drug screening. And it'll prove your weren't involved.

Shaggy: Look, Daph. I don't know...

Daphne: Look Shaggy. You should've told us earilier. But you've been improving on your studies and learned your lesson. But now we need your help. The question is: Can you help?

(Shaggy thinks about it and agrees with Daphne.)

Shaggy: Sure Daph.

Daphne: Great! Let's tell your parents.

Shaggy: Wh-

(Soon Daphne starts talking to Shaggy's parents about the incident and how to fix it.)

Daphne: Mr. and Mrs. Rogers. I know Norville didn't mean to scare you guys. But if you can suspend his punishment for awhile.

(As Shaggy's parents look at each other. They quickly agree.)

Mrs. Rogers: Sure, Daphne. You seem to be trustworthy here.

Mr. Rogers: And Norville! You're to stay with Daphne at...

Mrs. Rogers: Casey...You don't have be a cop all the time. Let's just give Normie a chance besides he's darling with that girl.

(Scooby chuckles.)

Shaggy: Mom. Come on and please Normie...?

Daphne: Shaggy. We need to leave now. Come on Scooby.

(As Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby leave the house. Mr. and Mrs. Rogers at each other.)

Mrs. Rogers: Shaggy?!

(Mr. Rogers shrugs)

(We cut to the gang as Shaggy escorts the gang on what happened. They start by searching around an alley.)

Shaggy: So I saw Ethan get the bag of drugs here.

Daphne: It's says a different location each time. So that means the black car always switches places to evade capture.

Freddy: That means we trap the car.

Daphne: And how are we going to do that, genuis? Unless you got a trap for cars?

Shaggy: So, I went to the locker room at night.

Daphne: Where we went...

Shaggy: And I encounted a ghost the locker room.

Daphne: That saved us.

Shaggy: Wait! Saved you?

Daphne: Well, it was Scooby in he costume. He saved us from Jason ratting us out.

Freddy: So how does it all stack up?

Velma: Um... We can catch the ghost?

Freddy: Well, it's the only way to finish this crime so...

(As the day goes by Freddy start building the trap around the football field. The gang come by later tonight to check on him.)

Shaggy: Wow! Freddy, It seems like you've built quite a trap, dude.

Daphne: And when nobody can see it ...Clever!

Freddy: Ah! It's all in detail.

Shaggy: So how are we going to catch the ghost?!

Freddy Easy. When Shaggy is holding the fake bag. The ghost is sure to appear, your to lure him onto the football field where he'll get caught into this net. Which me and Daphne will pull up.

Daphne: Wow! That.. seems like a good plan. Good work, Freddy.

Freddy: Right! Remember I'm the awesome member of this team. And with out me, you would never...

(Daphne closes his mouth.)

Daphne: Quit while your ahead!

(As dusk approches the gang's plan comes into action as they group in the football field.)

Freddy: Okay, Shag. You got the plastic bag?

Shaggy: Right here.

Freddy: Good! Now you and Scooby head to the locker room.

(Shaggy and Scooby head to the locker room. Freddy heads to Velma.)

Fred: Velma. You keep watch?

(Velma nods as she uses her binoculars to scope out the ghost.)

(As Shaggy and Scooby head into the locker room. Shaggy tries to open Ethan's locker.)

Shaggy: Uh! it's stuck. Can't get it open...

(Shaggy hears heavy footsteps and the ghost appears.)

Ghost: Give me the bag!

Shaggy: (nervously) Sorry...! But your... going to catch me first.

(As the ghost begins to roar and charge after Shaggy and Scooby. They begin to chase him.)

Shaggy: Run Scoob!

(While running Shaggy texts cut to Daphne and Freddy getting ready to activate the trap.)

Daphne: It's Shaggy! He says the ghost is arriving and thier luring him into the trap.

Freddy: Get ready to keep an eye on them Velma.

(As Velma looks on,she spots Shaggy and Scooby.)

Velma: Got them...get ready!

(As Shaggy and Scooby are out of range for the trap. Velma gives the signal.)

Velma: Now, Freddy!

(Soon Daphne and Freddy pull the ropes as the net comes up around the football field and captures the monster.)

Freddy: Well, gang. We did it. (to Daphne, flirty) I told you we could catch the monster.

(Daphne pushes him away.)

Daphne: Not now, genuis. We've still got alot to do.

(As Shaggy comes up to the monster, he attempts to pull off the mask.)

Shaggy: Okay, let's see who you really are?

(As Shaggy pulls it off it reavels...)

Freddy: Coach Freeman?!

Daphne: Wait what?! He's the drug dealer?!

Coach Freeman: No! I'm not the drug dealer, kids. When I heard rumors that the football team was using drugs, I had to find out.

Daphne: So that's why you dressed up as a ghost. To find out if the rumors were true.

Coach Freeman: True. When I saw your friend take them, I thought he was using them. That's why I tried to scare him, but he got away.

(Shaggy and Daphne look at each other and discover a solution.)

Shaggy: Well, then. Since we're after the same thing. Why don't we help each other?

Coach Freeman: Huh?!

Daphne: We know when and where the next deal is going to be and Shaggy knows the process.

Freddy: Yeah! And we can capture the dealer.

Coach Freeman: You know you kids are onto something?

Shaggy: I'll call my dad.

Freddy: And maybe I'll get to see some cool police equpitment.

Shaggy: Easy Freddy...

(As the nex day begins. The coach begins to order dismiss and Gary and Ethan are gathering thier belongings.

Gary: Man, I can't even score a goal no more. Without these ...

Ethan Shh...We don't want to be caught.

Ethan: Well, his next batch should be coming later today. Hold on, till then.

(As Gary and Ethan head up to the park, they head to the rendevous point. They see the black car and head up to it.)

Gary: Uh. You got them...

Coach Freeman: Not this time, fellas.

(They turn around to see Coach Freeman standing behind them with Shaggy and Freddy.)

Coach Freeman: It looks like the end of your game, boys.

(As Gary and Ethan run away. Daphne and Velma stall them using a garbage cans to trip them over. Soon Officer Rogers arrests them.)

Officer Rogers: It's over there, boys.

(Soon, as the black car gets away Freddy and a few officers uses tire spikes to trap the car's tires. As a couple of officers block the doorway as the drug dealer gets out of the car.)

Officer #1: Okay! We gotcha!

(As everything is dealt with the gang congradulate on a job well done.)

Coach Freeman: Thanks kids, we stopped the dealers.

(As Daphne waves to Officer Rogers as he arrests Gary and Ethan. As Shaggy comes up to her, she knows they still have unfinished business to do.)

Shaggy: Daphne. What I can I say. You really pulled through.

Daphne: Hold on, 're still not done yet.

(We cut to Shaggy's mother holding Sugie as they waiting for Shaggy to arrive.)

Mrs. Rogers: Well, Shaggy's due back now. I guess it's time to...

(As the door opens, Shaggy and Scooby come home.)

Shaggy: Alright mom! We got them.

Mrs. Rogers: The crooks or the test results.

(Angel and the rest of the gang come in.)

Angel: My fault entirly, Mrs. Rogers.

Angel: After the case. We've decided to go get those test results tonight.

Daphne: And his history test.

(Angel gives Mrs. Rogers the drug report while Daphne holds Sugie.)

Mrs. Rogers: He's clean! (Looks at his test grade.) And an B+. Oh, Normie.

(Mrs. Rogers hugs her son.)

Shaggy: Um mom. Do you mind NOT calling me Norville in front of my friends.

Daphne: (with a snarky tone) Shaggy...

Shaggy: Oh! And sorry for scaring you, mom.

(We cut to Shaggy and the gang having dinner with his family together.)

Mrs. Rogers: So you kids are solving mysteries?

Daphne: Well, it's just a few wandings around town. But nothing too dangerous.

Freddy: Well we did take care of a drug dealer.

Daphne: (concerned) Freddy...Let's not scare her.

Angel: It's alright, babies. I'll make sure you guys are safe.

Mr. Rogers: Well, as long as we continue to question these guys. And moniter the place, we should be alright.

Mrs. Rogers: Well, it's good that you kids are taking care of things in a safe, responible manner.

Daphne: Oh I forgot! Shaggy. Have you finsihed your Spanish assignment?

Shaggy: Of course, Daph. I've been working on since I was grounded...But can you help me a little on English? I'm a little behind on that too.

Daphne: Uh! Sure...

Shaggy: And science.

Daphne: Really you want me to take care of that?

Shaagy: And math?

Daphne: Uh! How many subjects do you need to tutor on.

Shaggy: And how about...

(As Daphne and Shaggy continue to dicuss tutoring. The episode ends.)

End Of Episode 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Scooby Doo Project

"The Mermaid Children" script

When Fred and Velma find a man on shore. The gang discover a secret group of people.

(We cut to the beach, were the Jones are taking a walk alongside the shore.)

Mayor Jones: What a way to spend a Sunday. A nice walk on the beach. Doesn't it feel great?!

Fred: (on his phone looking disintrested) Yeah, Dad. Swell...

Velma: Maybe I'll go seashell finding.

Mayor Jones: Sure. Doon't get lost, honey.

(As Velma runs off. She begins to see something as she calls them over.)

Velma: Um. Freddy! Sir! Come quick!

(As they rush over, they find a man injured on the sand.)

Fred: It better not be a exotic she...ll...

Mayor Jones: OH MY GOD!

Injured Man: Mm-mer-mer...maid...(falls flat)

Mayor Jones: Somebody call 911! This man needs help!

(We cut to the beach, where Fred, Velma and Mayor Jones are telling the information on the injured man.)

Police: So what did you see?

Mayor Jones: We found him on the beach lying over there. I don't know what happened. We just ...

(As we cut to Velma and Fred explaining the situation.)

Velma: Wow! We discovered a deceased body on the shores.

Fred: Velma! He wasn't dead. He was unconsions.

Velma: So what do we do? Call the others?

Fred: Well, I just...

(Daphne's voice is heard from the distance.)

Daphne: Guys! We got here as fast as we could!

(Fred groans as Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby arrive.)

Fred: Daphne Blake. What a surprise! How did you even get...

Daphne: Angel told me. So what happened?

Fred: Well, if you must know. We found someone lying on the ground. But before he went fully unconious, he said something. which I recorded.

Daphne: Wait...! You recorded an injured man's...?!

Fred: Relax, girl. It's just a recording. Here's wat he said.

(As Fred starts up the audio, as the gang anylisis the man's cry.)

Man (on recording): Mm-mer-mer...maid...

(Fred stops recording)

Shaggy: It sounds like he said 'mer.' As in 'mer..cury.'

Daphne: Mer as in 'Merlin?'

(As Daphne makes the remark, the gang glares at her.)

Daphne: What? I'm just trying to figure it out.

Fred: 'Mer...vin'

Scooby: (barks) Rermaid!

(The gang look at Scooby as he barks. Scooby then impersonates a mermaid on the beach. As the gang hears the recording again.)

Man (on recording): Mm-mer-mer...maid...

All: Mermaids?!

(We cut to the gang at the station as they explain the situation to Angel.)

Angel: A mermaid?

Daphne: Yeah! Aren't mermaids meant to benevolvent?

Angel: Some places. However; many tales have them being percepted in other manners.

(As Angel grabs a book on worldwide mythology.)

Angel: There's a story of a goddess who was a product of a failed romance. A goddess who tires to ruin men's lives and some that...tries to convert people to thier ways of life...? That one confusing.

Fred: Okay?! How is this helping us with the man who's been attacked?

Daphne: Well, if it's a mermaid who's the culprit. Then we need to study what kind of...

(Fred's phone rings)

Fred: Hold on.

(Fred wals away as he answers the phone.)

Shaggy: So one of those mermaids has problems dealing with men. Could it be the reason why it attacked him?

Daphne: Hm! I don't know. The only thing we can do is...

(As Daphne continues to talk Fred interupts her with an annocement.)

Fred: Good news. Hospital said the man just woke up. Maybe we'll get some answers.

(As we cut to the hospital. The gang talks to the nurse about his incident.)

Nurse: Your here to see Charles Knusen.

Daphne: How is he?

Nurse: A few bruised ribs and a conck on the head. He should be okay.

Shaggy: Is he up for interviews?

Nurse: Sure. But be careful, he's still a little determined.

(As the enter the room, they begin to talk with Mr. Knusen about the incident.)

Daphne: Hello. Mr. Knusen. My name is Daphne Blake and these my friends. We're a group of junior detectives at your case. Can we talk to you?

Mr. Knusen: Sure. What do you need to know?

Fred: Well, first we found you here on the shore. How did you get that way?

Mr. Knusen: Well, I was searching for my son.

Velma: Your son?

Mr. Knusen: Yeah! We had an argument a few weeks ago. And it seems that he ran off and disappeared.

Shaggy: So you went looking for him?

Mr. Knusen: Yes. I was looking for him while at shore. I was knocked out and when I woke up. I was at the hospital.

Fred: Before becoming unconsious. We heard you talking about a mermaid. Did a mermaid attack you?

Mr. Knusen: The mermaids? They're the name of my son's basketball team.

Fred: Mermaid?! Basketball team? That sounds a little out of touch for a team.

Mr. Knusen: Here. Take his picture. Maybe you kids will have better luck finding him.

(As Mr. Knusen gives Daphne the boy's picture. Daphne looks at it.)

Daphne: Thanks Mr. Knusen. We'll check it out.

(Back outside the hospital. The gang ponders on where to go next.)

Daphne: So we have his son's picture.

Fred: Yeah. But we still don't know where his son would be.

Shaggy: I don't know...There's something he's not telling us. Maybe we should tell his family about him.

Daphne: Yeah! We should. There's his address on the back.

(As the gang arrive at the Knusen household. They see a woman open the door.)

Daphne: Hello. You must be Mrs. Knusen.

Mrs. Knusen: Oh! You must be the kids who are helping my husband. Come in. Come in.

(As the sit at the table. Mrs. Knusen begins explaining the situation to the gang.)

Mrs. Knusen: First off. I have to thank you kids for helping my husband.

Shaggy: He said he was looking for your son.

Mrs. Knusen: My son?! Oh, yeah. Kyle. Well, my son Kyle was part of a basketball team at Diamond Valley Junior High until he...

(As they hear a door open and shut. A girl comes around as she notices the gang. She seems to be really disinterested.)

Girl: Mom, I'm home!(sees the gang) Oh! Is this some type of social group you assigned for me for?

Mrs. Knusen: Uh, no Kylie. These are the kids that found your father.

Girl: Great! You found him. Now you guys can leave. (storms off in a huff)

Mrs. Knusen: Now Kylie. Don't be like that. You come here. Young lady.

(As Daphne shows the picture to Fred. They sway and agree that Kylie is Kyle. The gang decides to leave as Kylie and Mrs. Knusen continues to argue.)

Shaggy: Wow! What a family conflict.

Daphne: Yeah. But it doesn't explain what's going on.

Shaggy: So what do we do now?

Fred: We go to the Diamond Valley and try to see about this so called Basketball Team.

(We cut to Diamond Valley where the gang talks to the principal, Johnson about Kyle's activities.)

Daphne: So that's why were hear, Prinipal Johnson.

Johnson: Hm. Kyle was one of our best students in our class. He got straight As and was the top star of the basketball team.

Fred: The Mermaids?

Johnson: Our basketball team is named the Colts.

Shaggy: But Mr. Knusen said mermaids were your teams name.

Johnson: Well, there has been these group of kids around our school.

Daphne: Group of kids..?

Johnson: They call themselves "The Mermaid Children."

Velma: "Mermaid Children?"

Johnson: A group of kids who have been neglected by thier friends and family because of thier "choices." They have been a few sightings around the various schools around the town looking for kids to join them.

Daphne: Any way to describe them?

Johnson: Hmmm...They are known to wear colored wigs. It's thier ID card.

Fred: Hmm. Do you know if they have something like a hideout?

Johnson: I really don't know anything about them, but what I do know is that there is a cove on the shore that lights up at night. Perhaps that's where they hide out.

(We cut to the gang at the station as they begin to discuss the information.)

Angel: So a gang that calls themselves 'Mermaid Children?'

Fred: Is there anything on the organized crime database?

Daphne: Freddy. It's a junior group of kids. If they're not doing anything serious. I doubt they would cause trouble.

Angel: But they got a kid. You guys need to find him.

Shaggy: Wait! You want us to inflitrate a gang? Well, be beaten to a pulp.

Fred: Shaggy, bro. It's a group of kids. I think we can handle them.

Angel: But consider what they did to Mr. Knusen. Don't underestimate them. Be on your guard on all times.

(We cut to the gang on the beach as they loook for the Mermaids hideout. Daphne and Velma wait for Fred, Shaggy and Scooby to do rounds.)

Daphne: See anything?

Fred: Nothing.

Shaggy: (sighs) Is this going to take long. It's almost past curfew.

Fred: I guess we'll give it ten minutes more and go home.

(Soon a bunch of lights flash around the bay.)

Shaggy: Whoa! Something flickered.

Fred: It's probably them. Let's go check it out!

Shaggy: Who knows maybe it's a group of college kids starting a campfire.

(As the kids look upon the lighted cove. They see a bunch of kids with colored wigs on. Some are dancing. Some are sitting at tables and talking and some are playing a game of pool.)

Daphne: It's a...club.

Fred: And everyone member are in rainbow colored wigs.

(As the gang searches, they find Kylie wearing a colored wig.)

Daphne: That's Kylie. She's at the bar.

Fred: Should we go in?

Daphne: No! We don't want to scare her. Let's blend in first.

Fred: Right. (to Velma and Scooby as the gang put on thier colored wigs) Velma and Scooby. You two keep watch. We're going to do some undercover.

(As Daphne, Fred and Shaggy enter the hideout. They split up as they try to talk to the kids.)

(Fred hits the pool table as he asks two kids to join.)

Fred: Hey guys. Good game. You got room for three?

Burly Kid: Sure man. Your move.

(Burly kid hands him a pool stick.)

(Shaggy then sits around the tables as two kids ask him to sit with him.)

Tall Kid: Hey! Mind if we sit here?

Shaggy: Uh...sure. Go ahead.

Rotund Kid: Thanks.

(And Daphne hits the bar as the bartender asks to get her something.)

Kid Bartender: Can I get you something?

Daphne: A strawberry shake. Thanks.

(As Daphne keeps an eye for Kylie. She remains silent as she waits to make her move.)

(We soon cut to Fred as he seems to whave scored two balls.)

Lanky Kid: Awesome! Your pretty good.

Fred: Thanks. Learned from my father.

Burly Kid: Ah! You must get along with your father well.

Fred: Well. I don't really know about that!

Lanky Kid: Aww. Come on man. Your father refused to accept you for your "choice."

Fred: "Choice?"

(Shaggy continues to talk to the kids.)

Tall Kid: We've all been teased, bullied and even neglected by our friends and family because we made a choice. A choice to be different when it comes to love.

Rotund Kid: But then we met the queen. The queen is a very kind soul who watches over us and helps us understand our choices.

(Cut to the burly kid talking to Fred.)

Burly Kid: So she gave us this place. So we can be whoever we want to be.

Lanky Kid: And attack those who get in our way.

(We cut to Daphne getting her drink.)

Kid Bartender: Here's your drink.

Daphne: Thanks.

(As Daphne recieves her drink, she begins to head up to Kylie.)

Daphne: Hello...Kylie...

(As Kylie continues to pretend enjoying her drink. She attempts to throw it into Daphne's face and run. But is stopped as the bartender stops her.)

Kid Bartender: Hey! None of that! Okay!

Kylie: Let me go!

(As Kylie slips away from the bartender, she escapes and runs. With Daphne trying to chase her as they head out back.)

Daphne: Kylie! Stop! Wait!

(As Scooby and Velma are standing begins to growl as he notices someone coming to the club.)

(Scooby begins to bark.)

Velma: Scooby. Calm down. Who is it?

(As a shadowy figure comes up. It's quickly revealed to be Mr. Knusen.)

Velma: Mr. Knusen? What are you doing here?

Mr. Knusen: My son Kyle is here. I need to get him home.

Velma: No. We're looking for him now.

(Velma tries to block him, however Mr. Knusen refuses to leave.)

Mr. Knusen: I need to find my son!

(As Daphne looks for Kylie. She finds her trying to escape through the back room.)

Daphne: Kylie. We're not hear to harm you. We just want to talk and get you home.

Kylie: Leave me alone!

Daphne: Look. I know your scared. But you need to come home to your parents. All they want to is for you to come home safley.

Kylie: No! Mom and dad sent you for a reason! I don't want to talk!

(As Daphne looks at the picture and begins to call her name.)

Daphne: Kylie. I know your Kyle. I know that you joined this group after your father denied your "choice." But we can help him understand what your going through.

(As Kylie takes off his wig to 'reveal' himself as Kyle, he begins to sob as Daphne comes in to hug him.)

(Meanwhile, Shaggy and Fred start to notice Mr. Knusen with Velma and Scooby as they forbid him to enter.)

Velma: No! Mr. Knusen.

(As Scooby begins to pull him back.)

Mr. Knusen: Get off me. You mutt.

Fred: Oh no! Velma what's going on?

Velma: Sorry Freddy. I tired.

Fred: Mr. Knusen! You shouldn't be here.

Mr. Knusen: Step aside kids. I need to find my son. (loudly) WHO'S IN CHARGE HERE?!

(A fearocius voice soon bellows.)

Fearocius Voice: So your back to harm my children!)

(As Daphne and Kyle begin to talk.)

Kyle: My father. I know he loves me. But I want him to love Kylie too.

Daphne: You need to face him, you know.

Kyle: Yeah! But I feel like he wants to love a ghost.

Daphne: That's why your mother sent us to get you home. All we can do is get you some help.

Kyle: But it's the wrong type of help. All they say is that I should forget it and accept who I am.

Daphne: Don't worry! We'll find you the right help.

(They soon hear shouting.)

Kyle: Oh no! The Mermaid Queen is here. Come on.

(As Kyle leaves with Daphne.)

(As the feroucious voice comes out to reveal a woman in an octopus costume. She annoces herself.)

Octopus Woman: State your business to the Mermaid Queen.

Mr. Knusen: I'm here for my son! And this time I called the police. They're on thier way!

Mermaid Queen: Your son is not here. I suggest that you leave.

Mr. Knusen: You have exactly five minutes to bring my son here right now!

(As Daphne and Kyle head out, they see what's going on and they hide.)

Kyle: (gasps) Dad!

Daphne: Quick hide!

(Soon Mr. Knusen sees Kyle and asks him to come to him.)

Mr. Knusen: Kyle?! Son! It's okay. I'll take you home.

Mermaid Queen: I'm the Mermaid Queen and if you harm my children. So be it!

(As the mermaid queen begins to attack Mr. Knusen with her whip. He runs into the shore as the gang goes after him. Once he trips, the Mermaid Queen begins to use get out her whip only for Kyle to stop her.)

Kyle: Ms. Johnson, stop! That's enough!

Fred: Ms. Johnson?!

(As she proceeds to drop her whip and take off her wig, the Mermaid Queen is revealed to be Principal Johnson.)

Mr. Knusen: Kyle. Are you...

(As Mr. Knusen runs up to his son, the gang stops him.)

Shaggy: Sorry, dude! But we need to discuss what's going on.

Mr. Knusen: You guys can't keep me away from my son.

Daphne: I think it's best if he... I mean...she tells you. Is that right?

Kyle: It's okay, Daphne. I need to do this. (to Mr. Knusen) Dad! Look. I know you love me and are just looking out for me. But I made a choice and while I know your not happy with it now. In time, you need to learn to accept it.

Mr. Knusen: Son! I know it's hard for me it's just that. I'll miss you terribly.

(As Mr. Knusen and Kyle begin to hug. Soon the police arrives as they get out to find the damage.)

Officer: Okay! What's going on here?

(As the gang look at Principal Johnson with a defeted look on her face while Mr. Knusen and Kyle look concerned.)

(We cut to the Principal Johnson's office as she begins to pack her things. Soon, the gang swing by to discuss the events.)

Daphne: Hey. It's us.

Johnson: Oh! Hey kids.

Daphne: We've heard from the office board that you got fired for harboring kids.

Fred: And assault with a weapon.

(Scooby jabs Fred on the knee.)

Fred: Ow. Just trying to make a point, Scoob.

Johnson: Yeah. It's okay. Look.I was just trying to help the kids.

Shaggy: So I guess now your disbanded...? The gang, of course!

Johnson: Yes.

Velma: Are you mad?

(Ms. Johnson closes her eyes as she sighs and smiles)

Johnson: Actually...No. Not at all.

Johnson: You kids last night gave me hope. Hope that you managed to convince a family to accept one's choice. And for that I thank you.

(As the gang begins to smile a bit. Johnson soon rushes them out.)

Johnson: Well, I have to finish packingmy office. Thanks for your time.

(As the gang heads out of the school. Freddy soon finds an newspaper clipout of his jacket. He takes it out.)

Freddy: Look. It's a newspaper article.

Daphne: What. It's a picture of a man named Bill Johnson. Who disappeared under mysterious circumstances.

Shaggy: What does it mean?

Fred: It think it's the reason why Principal Johnson did what she did.

(As the gang look on. We cut to the station as the gang is hanging out relaxing before calling it a night.)

Shaggy: Well guys. Another mystery solved.

Daphne: I can take to that!

Angel: Well, kids. Time to get home. It's almost curfew.

Shaggy: I can vouche for that.

(As the gang decides to get thier things. Fred quickly asks Daphne to take Velma home.)

Fred: Hey, Daph. You mind taking Velma home for a while. I need to take care of something.

Daphne: Umm. Sure, I guess. Go on ahead. (to Velma) Come on Velma. I'll take you home.

(As Daphne leaves. Fred decides to call his Dad as he talks to him about the incident.)

Mayor Jones: (On the phone) Hello.

Fred: Dad. It's me.

Mayor Jones: Fred. Are you okay?

Fred: Nothing. I just wanted to say: Thank you for trying to help me.

(End)


	5. Chapter 5

Scooby Doo Project

Hypnotist Episode Script

When a hypnotist is framing people for crimes. The gang must investigate.

(We begin at the mall where Rebecca Sanders is walking with her friends at the mall.)

Rebecca: So cheerleading is a bum rush. You have to spend all day knowing chants and how to win the crowd's attention.

Girl #1: And yet they're always looking at you like a piece of meat.

Rebecca: Yeah. That's exactly how it feels. It feels they're always looking at how you dress or how your dancing and then shaming it.

Girl #2: I'm going to go into that store. My boyfriend wants me to find a new dress for my date.

Rebecca: Uh. You girls go. I'm going to the ladies room.

Girl #2: Okay. Don't take too long.

(As Rebecca is washing her hands and coming out. She encounters a man in a hat and cloak.)

Rebecca: Um...Can I help you?

Mysterious Man: Don't worry. I'm not here to harm you. Just want to take you on an adventure.

(He gets out a camera as it begins to flash. Rebecca flinches as she is brought into a world full of Space Aliens. she is then met by an alien creature.)

Rebecca: Hello. Who might you be?

Alien: I'm here to show you a treasure. Here's an arm cannon.

(As we cut to reality. It turns out the cannon is a baseball bat. As she heads into the jewery shop.)

Alien: There's the treasure be sure to avoid the evil alien monsters.

(Rebecca nods as she attacks the alien monsters. As she attempts to catch the treasure.)

Alien: Come with me. We'll head to the cave.

(As Rebecca heads to the cave. She sees a small alcove where she is told to put the treasure.)

Alien: Quick! Put it into there!

(As she puts it in there. One of aliens catch her.)

Rebecca: No! Let go of me! Let go!

(As she comes to, it's revealed that the monster is a security guard who tells her the details.)

Security Guard: Do you know what you have done?!

Rebecca: Wha...?!

Rebecca's friend #1: Girl. Are you crazy?! You've just robbed the jewelry store!

Rebecca's friend #2: Ad just beaten several security guards.

(As we turn to the jewelry shop. It's in a wrecked state and the owner and guards are taken into the hospital. Rebecca looks in awe of what happened.)

Security Guard: Sorry! But we're going to place you under arrest.

(Rebecca is in shock as she is arrested.)

(We soon cut to Crystal Cove High as Fred is discussing with a friend about his mother's wedding.)

Fred: So your mother's new fiance is the director of a military weapons. Sweet!

Clarence: Ah! My mother always goes for men with power. It's almost like I think she's a gold digger.

Fred: Eh! I wouldn't know, Clarence.

Clarence: Didn't your father started to see someone, right?

Fred: Nah! He just adopted a sister for me. Says I need some "friends." At least some with good influences.

Clarence: Looks like single parents are always trying to get into our business. Hey! I got an idea. Why don''t you come to the wedding?

Fred: Oh ho ho boy! I don't do weddings.

(Soon, he sees the police coming to the school psycharist.)

Clarence: Uh-oh!

Fred: What's the police doing here?

Clarence: You heard? The Po-Po busted Rebecca Sanders this weekend for shoplifting a jewelry store.

Fred: WHA?!

Clarence: Yeah! Parents got pretty mad about that.

(Bell rings)

Clarence: Well, late again. Catch you later, Freddy.

(As Fred begins to sneak a look at the psycharist's office. He listens to the conversation.)

Police Chief: So about Rebecca Sanders. Do you have any idea what she was doing? Mr...

Psycharist: Hildreth. Richard Hildreth. I wouldn't know kids behavior nowadays with things like social media and internet.

Police Chief: And your using this as an excuse.

Hildreth: But in my day, we'd blame video games for any part of childish behavior. I mean kids spend time on thier phones night and day playing those things. Seems like they can't get enough.

Police Chief: So your blaming video games?

Hildreth: Ideally yes.

Poilce Chief: We'll be in touch, Mr. Hildreth.

(As Fred continues to hear the convesation. He notices them leave. He tries to hide by looking busy with a locker as the Police Chief looks on. He later tries to discuss this incident with the gang at the station.)

Angel: So they arrested her for shoplifting?

Fred: That's what they say.

(Daphne looks up at her iTab after hearing Rebecca's arrest.)

Velma: Why? She doesn't seem like the person who would do that?

Fred: See! Don't you guys think that's enough to investigate?

Angel: I don't know. Maybe she's mad because of a necklace she couldn't afford.

Shaggy: I agree, dude. There's not just enough evidence right now.

(As Fred is angry at the fact the gang refuses to investigate. We cut to the bank as the manager begins money shipment. He comes to check on the process.)

Bank Manager: So how are things going with the whole thing?

Money Shipment Manager: It's going okay. It should be done in a few minutes. Here sign this form?

(As the shipment guy hands the form to the bank manager. He then turns around to see the cloaked man as he takes a picture. We cut to the police arriving at the bank as they notice the shipment guy getting knocked out.)

Officer: What happened?

Shipment Manager: I saw a flash and then he came back and knocked me out.

(We cut to the bank manager hiding behind the desk with a suitcase full of money. As he hiding, we cut to his POV where he's a secret agent.)

Bank Manager: I got to get this money to my agent. But those Russian spies are everywhere.

(The cops come in as they try to settle with the bank manager.)

Officer #1: Easy there, Mr. Atkins.

Officer #2: We don't want to hurt you.

(Mr. Atkins comes out of hiding as he tries to aim a paintball gun at the cops. And shoots one of them as he zooms out of there.)

Officer #1: Are you okay?

Officer #2: I think it's just paint.

Officer #1: Paint?

(As Mr. Atkins heads to the roof. He gives the money to the agent. Which appears to be the cloaked man.)

Mr. Atkins: Here it is.

Cloaked Man: Fine. Thanks for participating...

(As Mr. Atkins comes to, the officers come around him.)

Officer #1: Alright, freeze!

(Mr. Atkins groans as he tries to snap out of it.)

Mr. Atkins: (groans) What happened? Where am I? what's going on?

Officer #2: You mean you don't remember what happened?

Mr. Atkins: No!

(The officers look in concern.)

(We then cut to the station, where the gang look at the news on the bank manager.)

Eva Gurrea: Now that the bank manager Harvey Atkins have been apprehended with the same condition. The Hypnosis case is reopened on Rebecca Sanders.

(As Daphne turns the TV off. She asks Angel for assignments.)

Fred: Told ya!

Daphne: (sighs in defeat) Alright Angel what should we do?

Angel: Hmmm... I take a look at the vitcims to understand this criminal.

Daphne: Good. (to Shaggy) Shaggy, you and me will take the Bank Manager. (to Fred) Freddy, you and Velma will take...

Fred: Sorry, Red. But I have a date tonight.

Daphne: Wait! A DATE?!

Fred: It's a wedding, Red. And I have to be there tonight. Speaking of which, I have to go get ready. See ya!

(As Fred leaves, we cut to Shaggy and Daphne heading to the bank manager's house to investigate the bank manager.)

Daphne: So we got work to do and he gets to go to a wedding?

Shaggy: Well, we did kinda of ignore what he said about that Rebecca Sanders.

(Daphne gives a subtle glare at Shaggy at the name of Rebecca.)

Shaggy: (sighs) Don't worry. I sent Velma and Scooby to interview her.

Daphne: Let's just see if we can get some answers here.

(As the two knock on the door of the Atkins. They answer from a boy around thier age.)

Boy: Hello.

Shaggy: Hi. Is your father home? We need to ask him so questions on his attack.

Boy: Well...sure. He's a bit in shock, but I guess it's okay. Come on in.

(As he invites them in. Daphne begins to conversate with the boy on his father's job.)

Daphne: So how is he if you don't mind me asking?

Boy: He's fine. I wanted him out of a job, but not this bad. (points to his room) He's up there in his mancave.

(They meet Mr. Atkins who is sitting on a comfort chair.)

Daphne: Hello. Mr. Atkins. Hi I'm Daphne Blake. This is Shaggy Rogers. We're here to talk to you about what happened last night.

Mr. Atkins: Oh, yeah! Well I was...

(As Mr. Atkins continues to talk. We cut to Fred at Clarence mother's wedding. As they see the bride and groom walking down the aisle.)

Preist: Ladies and is Mr. and Mrs. Roberts!

(Everyone cheers while Clarence looks disinterested. Fred tries to cheer him up.)

Fred: Aw. Come on, you'll be alright!

Clarence: I guesss. I just that I hope this marriage will last until I go to college.

(As they pictures are taken, a cameraman in a cloak begins to take a picture. As Clarence's mother sees the flash, she wakes up only to find herself in a cave as she's encountered by a monster (herhusband). She runs away as Clarence goes after her.)

Clarence: Mom...MOM! MOM, come back.

(As Clarence goes after her, Fred sees the man in the cloak as he tries to pursiut him.)

Fred: Stop right there!

(As the man runs toward the past the church. Fred begins to chase him down. As he chases him toward the crowd of people. Meanwhile Clarence's mother begins to run toward the street stil wailing as the people try to calm her down as she sees bugs (jewels) all over her body, she begins to take them off as she runs toward the street. She trips on the sidewalk and falls on the road where a truck come toward her.)

Truck Driver: WHOA!

(As he slams on the brakes. Someone gets Clarence's mom out of the way. It's Shaggy as the gang arrive at the church. Clarence's mom faints from shock as Shaggy drags her to the saftey of the church. )

Clarence: Thank you!

Shaggy: No problem. She's safe.

Daphne: Where's Freddy?

(Meanwhile we cut to Fred encounters the cloaked figure around the final strecth of an alley.)

Fred: Got nowhere to run.

Man: Actually, I do...

(The man throws a flash of light on Fred. He wakes to find him gone as a trial of zombies begin to attaack him. As he tries to defend himself against them. As he trips over a couple of garbage cans, he wakes up to find the gang.)

Fred: Where is he?

Shaggy: Dude. Easy. He's gone. Everyone's fine.

(As the gang wait till Fred gets his conusion back. We then cut to the station where the gang anailysis the attacks. Fred)

Fred: So you guys heard of the attack?

Daphne: After we left the bank manager's place. Angel told us.

(Angel soon comes in.)

Angel: Okay kids. What you got?

Daphne: Well, we interviewed Mr. Atkins. He said he got a flash of lighting and the next thing he knew he was a Russian spy. Delivering money to a client.

Velma: And Rebecca states that she was in a game where she was gathering treasure.

Shaggy: But why would he come to a wedding?

Fred: According to Clarence, his new father is rich with money.

Shaggy: Perhaps the jewels? Yeah! That's why she was taking them off.

Daphne: So the man is only going after wealthy people.

Fred: The question is who...

(We cut to the school as Mr. Hilderth calls Fred in his office to talk.)

Mr. Hildreth: Hmm... These kids seem awfully...

Fred: (interuppting) Care to see me, consulor?

(Mr. Hildreth turns around to see Fred hanging by the door.)

Mr. Hildreth: Ah! Yes. Fred Jones Jr. I called you in today to see you today?

Fred: Oh. How so?

Mr. Hildreth: Well, first off let's start with the fact that you have a new little sister and how you feel about that. You know, with your mother gone and all.

Fred: (not sure) I guess...

(Fred comes in as Mr. Hildreth closes the door.)

Mr. Hildreth: Also, I heard your in an after school club headed by the entrepanuer's daughter. That's got to be something...

(As Fred begin to discuss problems with the school consoluer. The gang begins to chill at the station. Shaggy and Velma play video games while Scooby watches and Daphne is on her iTab looking at the clues.)

Daphne: Hmmm... They have connections. But what do they have in common...

(Daphne gets a call on her cell phone.)

Daphne: Hello! Mom! What's going on? Don't worry, I'll be right there!

(Hangs up phone.)

Daphne: Guys. Mom is in trouble.

(We cut to the gang rushing into Daphne's house as it seen that Fred broke into Daphne's house to collect stolen goods. As it appears in his mind, he's slaying a dragon to collect treasure.)

Fred: Alright. Hearts! Your all mine.

Daphne: Mom! (sess Fred breaking furniture) Freddy?! Wh...

(Shaggy grabs her and shushs her. Soon, Eliza cries from her room.)

Eliza: Daphne?

Daphne: Mom!

Eliza: In here.

(As the gang come in. Shaggy starts to watch Fred's behavior.)

Daphne: Mom! What's going on?

Eliza: Your friend came in unexpected and is now busting up the house.

Shaggy: He must be in a trance like the others. Hmmmm...

(Shaggy soon figures our looks as he's studying Fred's behavior to figure out what he's doing.)

Shaggy: I got it! See how he's acting? He thinks he's in Hero's Legend.

Daphne: Hero's Legend? That video game?

Shaggy: Yeah! I got an idea to get him out of it. Come on, Scoob. Let's try to get Freddy out of it.

Scooby: Rokay! (Okay!)

(As Shaggy and Scooby leave the room as a horse and rider as they play along with Fred as Daphne and Velma watch from the room.)

Shaggy: Ready to face the boss, Freddy?

(Fred draws his broom and cardboard as we see in his mind, a sword as he's ready to battle. Shaggy and Scooby get into a stance as well. As they fight, Fred manages to break Shaggy's guard as he falls. As soon as Fred comes up to Shaggy. Scooby manages to trip Fred over as he falls. Knocking him out of his trance.)

Shaggy: Good going Scoob. (to the girls) Okay! You can come out now!

(As the girls come out, Fred groans. As the gang meets greets him.)

Daphne: Great going Scooby.

Scooby: Ruh-uh! (Huh-huh!)

Fred: Wh-where am I?

Daphne: I would slap you. But I figured Scooby did it for you. Besides I finally figured it out.

(As the gang comes together. Daphne uses her computer to find out of crook.)

Daphne: Well. Every victim has a connection to one person.

(As Daphne reveals the culprit on the computer.)

Daphne: Mr. Hildreth. The school consoluer.

Fred: I get it. Both Rebecca and Clarence were both seeing him.

Shaggy: As well as the bank manager's son.

Fred: So he's been using problems from other kids to collect riches?

Velma: Um... If he caused Freddy to rob Daphne's house which means he's...

Shaggy: Uh...guys. Look out there.

(As the gang looks out the front window. They see the cloaked man waiting outside.)

Fred: Right outside!

Daphne: How do we get him?

Shaggy: I would suggest a mirror. But we're going to need something else.

Fred: You just leave that that to me.

(As the Cloaked Man is waiting, Fred brings the jewels.)

Fred: Okay! Let's see if I enough to buy the Magic Armor.

Cloaked Man: Maybe we'll see.

(As he looks into the bag, he finds a bunch of rocks.)

Cloaked Man: What is this?!

Fred: A wake up call.

(As he turns around. He's surrounded by Shaggy. Then Daphne, Velma and Scooby.)

Daphne: Looks like you have nowhere to go, Mr. Hildreth!

Mr. Hildreth: Or do I?

(As he lets out a flash of light, the gang is blinded. Only for them to see the Cloaked Man. Leaving them confused.)

Daphne: There's five of him?

Shaggy: Dude. Which one of you is it?

(As Scooby is not affected by the flash. He sniffs as Fred notices something different out of the ordinary. He decides to follow. As Scooby chases the masked man, he manages to bite his cloak causing him to trip. As Fred takes off his mask to reveal Mr. Hildreth. He's soon hauled off by the police. While a the gang begins to go back to their consonicous.)

Fred: Alright. Another mystery solved.

Daphne: Please! You pretty much wrecked my living room.

Fred: But I was under Mr. Hildreth's hypnosis. And besides I caught him.

(Daphne grunts in frustration. As we cut to the police as they make a report on the capture of the Hypnotist.)

Officer #1: Attention Chief. We caught the Hypnotist Monster. Some kids caught him.

Chief: Copy that. Also find out what you know about those kids.

(As the Chief hangs up. We cut to her office. As she looks at a picture of Angel.)

(END)


	6. Chapter 6

Scooby Doo Project

Episode 5: The Weeping Ghost

When Velma gets an invitation to Rebecca Sanders' Slumber Party, a mystery comes to play and she must solve it.

(The episode begins with Velma and Fred are at the school workshop working on an invention together.)

Velma: Um...Freddy. Are you sure this is going to work?

Freddy: C'mon Velma. This is baby has the ability to function on walls with ease.

(Turns on the invention and it explodes leaving a cloud of smoke and fire. Soon, Freddy grabs the fire extingusher and clears it up.)

Freddy: Don't worry, Velma. It just needs a fixture. Maybe I can work on it at home.

(As Velma looks in disapproval, Rebecca Sanders walks up to them to ask Velma a favor.)

Rebecca Sanders: Hey! You're the new girl, Thelma...correct?!

Velma: It's..um...Velma.

Freddy: Hold on! I'm her guardian. If you want to talk to her, you've got to go through me.

(Ignoring Freddy, Rebecca talks to Velma anyway.)

Rebecca: (with a smile) Velma. I'm having a slumber party this weekend. Me and my girlfriends are going to be there. They're going to be dancing, food, movies and video games. If you want to come, you're welcome to come.

Velma: ...Well...I...

Freddy: Hold it! Wherever Velma goes. I go too.

Rebecca: What? YOU want to come to a slumber party with a bunch of girls?...(starts to reconize the remark)...Don't answer that.

Freddy: (snarking) Well, whatever it takes.

(Rebecca rolling her eyes, decides that Freddy is just giving her a hard time. Just explains the details to Velma.)

Rebecca: (smiling to Velma) I tell you what, Velma. You can bring a friend, if your not comfortable going alone. Here's my number, call me anytime.

(As she gives her number to Velma, she retorts for Freddy to calm down.)

Rebecca: And Freddy... Try to grow up and help Velma with the details.

(As Rebecca leaves, Velma looks unsure about the party.)

(We cut to the station with the gang relaxing and hanging out. While Velma tells Daphne about the sleepover.)

Daphne: Wow! You got invited to a slumber party, Velma? That's great!

Velma: Well... um...should I...

Daphne: Oh! Don't worry about a thing. You'll have a good time.

Freddy: Yep! And I'm going to watch over her.

Daphne: (looks at Freddy with sarcasm and concern) Really Freddy?! You're going to a girl's slumber party?

Freddy: Yep! Dad says that Velma needs to be looked at all times. And if she goes, I go too.

Daphne: Okay, there genuis. Do you need a reminder that this is a "GIRL'S" slumber party?!

Freddy: What's your point?!

(Ignoring Freddy, Daphne goes to Velma.)

Daphne: Velma. If you don't feel comfortable to go alone, I'll come with you.

Velma: Thanks Daphne. You can come with me.

Freddy: Wait! So that means...

Daphne: That's enough Freddy. (to Velma) So Velma. Who's slumber party are you going too?

Velma: Rebecca Sanders. She's in our science class.

(As Velma says Rebecca Sanders. Daphne starts going into a horrified look.)

Daphne: Rebecca...Sanders? Rebecca Sanders?!

(Daphne continues to her horrified trama. Freddy begins to notice she and Rebecca have a history.)

Freddy: You know Rebecca Sanders?

(Daphne aburptly ignores Freddy and continues to talk to Velma)

Daphne: Velma. I'll come with you on this slumber party.

(Velma continues to ponder Daphne's reply, but goes with it.)

Velma: O...kay...Daphne.

(We cut to the Jones' house as Daphne knocks on thier door. Mayor Jones begins to answer the door.)

Mayor Jones: Hello!

Daphne: Hi May...I mean Mr. Jones, I'm Daphne Blake, I'm hear to pick up Velma. We were invited to a sleepover.

Mayor Jones: Oh! Yeah! Velma has told me about you. Come on in. She's upstairs.

(As Mayor Jones invites Daphne into her house, she encounters by Freddy.)

Freddy: Hey, Red. Mind if I talk to you for a second?

(As Daphne opens her mouth. Freddy shushes her and asks his father to give them a minute.)

Freddy: Excuse us, dad!

(As Daphne and Freddy head into the living room. Freddy tries to explain his "revenge" plan at Rebecca's party.)

Freddy: So you said that you knew Rebecca in a very awkward way, right?!

Daphne: (raises eyebrow with concern) Okay...? Where are you going with this Freddy?

Freddy: So, I decide that we can...

(Daphne shushes him and declines the offer.)

Daphne: Out of the question! Velma and I are going to have a good time and I'm not getting involved into anything tonight. Understand?!

(Soon Velma calls out.)

Velma: Umm...Daphne. I'm ready.

Daphne: (smiling) Sure Velma. Let's go.

(As she heads toward Velma to leave, she gives Freddy a glaring expression. Freddy just nods in doubt.)

(As they head to Rebecca's house, Velma knocks on the door. Rebecca opens it.)

Rebecca: Yes. Who is it. (Opens the door)

Rebecca: (with a smile) Oh hey! Velma!

Velma: Hi!

Rebecca: Hey! I'm so glad you came!

Velma: Um...I brought someone with me...

Daphne: (in a reluctant tone) Hi Becca.

(Rebecca starts to look at her a bit and notices that it's Daphne.)

Rebecca: Daphne?!

Daphne: Freddy told me that if Velma needed someone to look after her. So I'm coming to this slumber party too.

Rebecca: Okay? The girls are having snacks down the hall. Are you and Velma...

(Daphne forces her bag at Rebecca and marches off to the snacks.)

Rebecca: (silently) O-kay...Nice talking to you Daphne...

(As the two walk into the living room. They meet Rebecca's two friends. Terri and Mandy. Who are watching a movie. They see Velma and Daphne and try to make Velma feel welcome.)

Terri: Hey! So your the new girl Rebecca invited. We're going to have so much fun with you.

Mandy: Aww. Your so cute.

(Daphne looks on with a concerned look as the girls continue watching a movie and eating snacks with have makeovers.)

Daphne: Velma. Maybe you can braid my...

Velma: Sorry Daphne. Rebecca asked me first.

(Daphne sighs with hoplessness. Soon, Rebecca looking at how upset Daphne is becoming decides to do something else.)

Rebecca: Alright girls, it's time for us to talk about Truth.

Daphne: (with a serious look) You mean Truth or Dare?

Rebecca: No, Truth. Here everybody will tell us everything we know. From our secrets to our desires. (to Daphne) Daphne, we'll start with you. How are things with your "jobs?"

Daphne: Well, my jobs is fine. My waitress job is done since the diner closed down.

Velma: But we investigated and found the...

(Daphne shushs Velma. Rebecca begins to notice Daphne trying to keep quiet and changes the Daphne tries to sip her soda, Rebecca comes up with this question.)

Rebecca: Uh...Any signs of dating?

(Daphne spits out her drink.)

Terri: Yeah. Now that you found another job, any plans on dating?

Velma: What about Shaggy?

Mandy: (confused) Shaggy?!

Daphne: Well, his real name is Norville. We met at the diner I used to work at. But when it got destroyed. I met his father, who was a cop and that's how we met.

Rebecca: Soooo. How do you meet Velma?

Daphne: (nervously) Well...we met each other at... (Refusing to answer Daphne tries to pass the questions to Velma) Uh! Velma how about you? How about you and Freddy?

Velma: (starting to sob a little) Um...Well, I was an orphan.

(All of Rebecca's friends start to see remorse in Velma's eyes. While Daphne begins feels regret uncomfortable about bringing it up.)

Daphne: Uh, girls?!

Terrii: Do you want to tell us more?

Velma: Well... Um! I was living in the orphanage around between here and Riverdale and well...

(Daphne stops her from continuing her confession and hugs her.)

Daphne: (sobbing) It's alright Velma. I'm so sorry. You don't have to continue.

(Rebecca feeling remorse, but stops as she continue hosting her party.)

Rebecca: Alright girls! Let's continue our makeovers and snacks.

(As the girls continue to make each others hair. Daphne looks on with a remorseful look.)

Velma: Ummm, Daphne. Rebecca told me that I should fix your hair.

Daphne: Sure Velma. Come on.

(As Velma braids Daphne's hair the two begin to converse about the gang.)

Daphne: Look Velma. I'm sorry for trying to get you to talk bout your past. I didn't know how much it hurt you.

Velma: It's alright Daphne. I know you have a secret crush.

(As Daphne begins to get flustruted over the crush remark.)

Daphne: WHA! I don't have a secr...

Velma: What about Freddy, you seem to argue alot.

Daphne: Freddy is just full of himself. He never pays attention and always does things his own way. And Shaggy's a nice guy, just needs focus.

Velma: What about Scooby and Angel?!

Daphne: Angel seems to be a good mentor so far. And Scooby just seems lovable than ever...Can I ask you a question, Velma? One that's okay?

Velma: Um. Sure.

Daphne: Can you tell me more about you and the Jones? Just how are the Jones' and how they are as a family?

Velma: Well, they're a nice family. Mayor Jones is very nice. He wants to be a good father to me. And Freddy is doing his best to be a good brother.

Daphne: Well, that's good to know. Look Velma, if you need a girl-on-girl talk, you can always talk to me.

Velma: So what about your family?

(As Daphne begin to get a little agitaed as she has to talk about her family. Rebecca comes up to the two and asks for a favor.)

Rebecca: (gleefully with hapiness and relief) Wow! You two seem to be having fun.

(While Daphne tries to ignore Rebecca by fixing Velma's hair. Velma seems content.)

Velma: Sure. Okay.

Rebecca: Hey Velma. I got a favor to ask you.

Velma: Um...sure, Rebecca. What is it?

Rebecca: Can you help me with a few problems on my chemistry homework?

(Now Daphne's starts to get horrified while Velma seems calm about it.)

Velma: Sure.

Rebecca: Don't worry. It's only a few problems.

(As Velma and Rebecca go to the kitchen. Daphne's phone rings. We soon cut to Rebecca and Velma looking at the periodic table together.)

Rebecca: So Mercury is the only liquid metal. So that's why...

(Then the lights go off.)

Rebecca: Hey! What's going on?!

(Terri and Mandy's scream and begins to rush into the kitchen.)

Mandy: Becca! The lights went off.

Rebecca: Velma. Go get the flashlights on the counter. Are you girl's okay?!

Terrii: We're fine. What happened?!

Rebecca: It must be power out. We just need to find the light switch.

Mandy: Sure. Everyone accounted for.

Velma: Wait! Where's Daphne?!

Terri: Last time, I saw her she headed to the bathroom.

Rebecca: Let's split up. Velma, come with me to the light switch. You two, go find Daphne.

(As Rebecca travels with Velma to the lightswitch in the basement.)

Rebecca: Okay. The light switch seems to be...right...here!

Velma: Alright. I'll take a look.

(As Velma turns on the light switch. She discovers that somethings.)

Velma: Hey! It seems that the lights were easy to turn on.

Rebecca: What's that suppose to mean?

Velma: It means someone turned it off, manually.

Rebecca: But who?

(Velma appear in shock as the laundry room is glowing and errieely crying is heard.)

Velma: What's that glow?

Rebecca: And crying?

(As the gang investigates they see a teenage girl crying.)

Velma: He-he-hello.

(The girl comes up and turns around revealing a hidious mask.)

Ghost Girl: You're going to pay for what you done.

(The ghost sprints up the stairs were Rebecca and Velma run away. As they head to the living room. They run into the other girls.)

Terri: Becca, Velma. You're okay.

Velma: We're fine.

Terri: What were you runing from?

Rebecca: There's someone in my basement. A ghost girl who's crying? Did you find Daphne?

Mandy: When we headed to the bathroom and we've searched the place, but we couldn't find her.

Rebecca: Then we need to continue finding her.

Velma: Wait a minute. What did you girl's see there? Did you find anything unusual?

Mandy: We got a chill from the top window.

Velma: Hmm. Good, but we're looking for something unusal like something that belongs to her. Something she dropped or something missing.

(The two girls look toward each other.)

Terri: Sorry Velma. We're confused...

Rebecca: Let's go together and take a look.

(As the girls head to the bathroom, Velma begins to investigate.)

Velma: Well, this seems like something.

(Velma picks up Daphne's phone and gives it to Rebecca.)

Rebecca: It's Daphne's phone.

(Rebecca attempts to turn it on. But it seems the the SD card is gone.)

Rebecca: And the SD card is missing.

Velma: And look!. The bathroom window has been opened.

Mandy: So she must've busted out.

Velma: Looking at the screen door, she might.

Terri: Does the ghost has her?

Velma: I think we need to ask the ghost to get more answers. It's time to build a trap.

(As the girls look concerned, but go with it. They build a trap around the house, as Velma begins to tell the girls how to set it.)

Velma: Okay. This how we trap the ghost. Terri and Mandy. You'll lure the ghost to the back yard. Meanwhile when the ghost gets to the back, we'll capture the ghost girl.

(Terri and Mandy look at each other in confusion.)

Mandy: O..kay...

Rebecca: Cmon, girls if we don't get to the bottom of this. We'll never find Daphne. Just search the house and if you don't find anything, come back.

(We cut to Terri and Mandy looking around for the ghost.)

Terri: I just hope that the next time I get sent to Becca's slumber party. Ghosts won't be haunting the house.

Mandy: I just hope that next time, we'll get something...

Terri: Shhhh! Do you hear that?!

(The girls hear sobbing around the basement window and then a glow shows up.)

Mandy: Is that the...

Terri: Shhh! (whispering) You know the plan. Get the ghost's attention and head back to Becca. Let's go.

(As the two girls' approach the sobbing ghost. She starts to creepily talk.)

Ghost: Go...away...

Terri: What?!

Ghost: Go...AWAY!

(As the ghost gets up she starts to attack the girls. She begins to pursue them, creepily sobbing.)

Terri: Rebecca! She's coming.

(Rebecca and Velma grabs the net and starts to target the ghost.)

Rebecca: Ready Velma? Strech.

(As they streach the net. The ghost runs into the net and wrapping capturing the ghost girl in the net.)

Velma: We got the ghost!

Rebecca: We did it! Terri, Mandy! You girls okay?!

Mandy: OKAY! You sent us to chase the...

(As Terri shuts Mandy up. She begins to explain the situation.)

Terr: We're fine!

(Soon, the girls send the capture ghost to the living room where they unmask the ghost.)

Velma: Okay. Now let's see who the ghost really is.

(As the girl's take off the mask it's revealed to be...)

All: Daphne?!

Rebecca: But how you...Velma...

(As Rebecca begins to look at Velma, Daphne confesses.)

Daphne: Velma had nothing to do with it! It was all me.

(As Daphne's phone begins to ring, it appears to have a sobbing sound.)

Mandy: So that's what the sobbing sound was coming from.

Velma: But we saw your phone...

Daphne: It's Freddy's phone.

(Rebecca picks up the phone to discover it's Freddy.)

Freddy: (on his house phone) Hey Daphne. How's the plan going?

(Rebecca hangs up and asks Daphne.)

Rebecca: Plan..?!

Daphne: (sighs) Freddy came up with the plan to sabatoge your party. At first, I wasn't going with it, but after I saw you try to ask Velma for help on your homework. I guess I got upset and went with it.

Rebecca: So you decide to sabatoge the party?

Daphne: I was afraid that you would turn your back on Velma, just like you did me back when you had your other slumber party.

Rebecca: What?!

Velma: Wait a minute. You and Rebecca had something together. Maybe we should play "Truth."

Mandy: And Daphne's there to fully confess...

(Rebecca stops them)

Rebecca: Girls...Shh! (to Daphne) Daphne, tell me why you went with this and I promise I won't get mad.

Daphne: (sighs) When we were kids, you only invited me over to your slumber party. We started to watch those Reality Shows and your other friends...

(Mandy points to herself and Terri)

Mandy: Us?!

Daphne: Oh! Not you two. (continues her confesion) You and your other friends started calling me those "rich girls" on TV. That's why I decided to spend my time working.

(Rebecca feels regretful as Daphne confesses.)

Rebecca: Is that why you've been working around town since?

Daphne: Yeah! Freddy set up all the sounds and gave me the costume.

Velma: So you worked with Freddy to sabatoge the party?

Daphne: Yep. I'm sorry girls. I'll call mom and go home.

(As Daphne gets up and heads home in shame. Rebecca stops Daphne and apologizes.)

Rebecca: No. Daphne. I should be sorry. I should've been more aware of things back then. It's my fault you were like this. You don't have to leave.

(As Daphne begins to smile and accept Rebecca's invitation. The girl's come up with a plan.)

Rebecca: Anyway...Daphne! Freddy said the plan was his idea, right?!

Daphne: Yeah!

Rebecca: So let's give him a taste of his own medicine. (Rebecca smirks with Daphne smirking along)

(We cut to Freddy at his computer getting a call from Daphne. As Freddy picks it up, he gets a call from Daphne.)

Freddy: Daphne?!

Daphne: Hey Freddy. Good news.

Freddy: You sabatoge the party?

Daphne: Well, actually...

Rebecca: Nice plan Freddy. Now we have a plan for you.

(As the phone ringtones of a crying ghost girl can be heard from Freddy's phone.)

Freddy: Really, Red. You girls really wanted to scare me with that?

Daphne: Wait for it...

Mayor Jones: Freddy! What you doing with all these ringtones?! It's the 2 in the morning!

(Mayor Jones sees Freddy talking to the girls)

Mayor Jones: Freddy! What are you doing?

Freddy: Um! Making sure Velma was okay...!?

(As Freddy is caught , we cut back at Rebecca's house where Daphne hangs up.)

Rebecca: Great going Daphne. Telling Mayor Jones of the plan.

Terri: And getting Freddy into trouble.

Daphne: Look Rebecca. I'm sorry for trying to ruin your slumber party. It's just I was scared and worried about and Velma a...

Rebecca: Don't worry about Velma, Daphne. Velma's a smart kid. She helped through the entire time you were a ghost. Now enough apologizing for tonight. Let's finish having fun!

(We cut to next day, Daphne and Velma going home to Mayor Jones house. As Daphne rings the doorbell, it's Freddy.)

Freddy: Oh! You're home.

Daphne: Yep! Just here to drop off Velma and go home. Go on Velma.

(Velma enters the house and calls for Mayor Jones.)

Velma: Dad! I'm home.

Freddy: Great! Now I'm grounded and you got off Scotch-Free.

Daphne: No, Freddy. You came up with the plan and now you're the one paying for the consequences.

Daphne: Well, mom's caling me. See you for investigation training next week.

(As Daphne leaves to the car, Freddy has a disapprove look on his face.)

End Episode


	7. Chapter 7

Scooby Doo Project

Indian Reservation Script

Synopsis: The gang head to an Native American Reservation where there have been sightings of scared spirits haunting the tourist. While the gang may be enjoying themselves, Fred has other suspicions.

Note: This episode is based off the Pup Named Scooby Doo episode 'The Story Stick,' as well as the Avatar: The Last Airbender episode 'Jet.'

(We begin with the forest as Angel is driving the gang to the Native American Reservation.)

Angel: Well babies. Your first out of town mission. Are you excited?

Shaggy: Wow! An real Native American reservation! Can't wait to see the ways of Native American people. Right, Scoob?

Scooby: Ruh-uh!

Daphne: (groans)

Shaggy: What's wrong, Daph. You don't seem too happy about this?

Daphne: It's just that nature really isn't my thing. The last time I went on a nature hike in elementary. I got a rash and moquito bites that lasted over the entire summer.

Fred: Does our princess perfer a cabin?

(As Daphne glares at Fred, Angel gives them the details of thier mission.)

Angel: Look babies. This is what we have to go over. Listening?

Angel: So the Miwok Reservation is an Native American resservation in town. The owner is my friend and she asked for my help. And I said you kids could help her.

Fred: So where would you be?

Daphne: Freddy!

Angel: He's got a point. I have to get back to the station. I'm just taking you to the reservation and be back to pick you up.

(As the gang head to the parking lot. The gang get thier things.)

Angel: Okay! You babies have fun and do your best NOT to destory the place? Have a fun weekend!

(As Angel drives off, Fred makes a snarky comment.)

Fred: So while she drives off, we have to do everything.

Daphne: Yep. Now come on.

(As the gang enters the main office, they are greeted by a middle age woman in her 40s.)

Female Receptionist: Hello. How may I help you?

Daphne: Hello. We are sent by Angel to see about the troubles of the Reservation?

Female Receptionist: Oh! Your the kids Angel's been talking about. Come in. Come in.

(She directs them to the main office where she tells the gang of her problems.)

Female Receptionist: Hello. My name's Winona and I own the Miwok Reservation. I made a campsite for tourist and beyond the hills lies my villiage. I'm sure Angel told you what's going on?

(The gang looks at each other in question.)

Daphne: She told us that she would tell you.

Winona: That Angel. Always keeping things in the dark.

(Winona gets up to explain her story to the gang.)

Winona: Anyways I built that reservation in order to show visitors our ways of people and my people the ways of modern life.

Velma: Seems like you have a good vision.

Winona: However; this idea didn't go well for my people. They thought of the Reservation to be a bad omen for my people.

Shaggy: Okay. Define 'Bad Omen?'

(As Winona continues to tell her story. She gets out a couple of pictures to show the gang the evidence of the spirit's damage.)

Winona: Now spirits of our ancestors have been seen around the villiage destorying and vandalizing the villiage.

(The gang looks them over as Winona explains the spirit's damage.)

Fred: You think someone in the campsite is causing this?

Winona: I thought so. I once closed it over the winter. And still we're getting vandalism. If we get anymore. Maybe it'll seem like a good idea. I don't want to cause any more shame in my villiage.

Daphne: Don't worry. We'll find who's doing this and stop them. We'll start searching immediatly.

Fred: Sure! If you want to get lost in the forest!

(As Daphne begins to glare angryly at Fred. Winona backs his argument.)

Winona: He's right though. It's getting late and you kids have had a long day of travelling and you need your rest. My son Taylor will show you to your campsite. (on intercom) Taylor, you can come in.

(A young teenage boy in his mid to late teens comes into the office. Daphne is in awe as she finds him attractive.)

Taylor: Yes, mom!

Winona: Will you please take our guests to the campsite and show them around. Be sure to make thier stay comfortable.

Taylor: Sure thing, mom! (to the gang) Hello. I'm Taylor and I'll be your guide.

(Daphne rushes up to shake his hand awkwardly.)

Daphne: (stuttering) Hi! I'm Daphne Blake! The leader of the group...You have such cute eyes...I mean...Nice to meet you...I mean...

Fred:(whispering to Shaggy) Looks like Red has met the brave warrior.

(Fred and Shaggy laugh.)

Taylor: Daphne. Huh?! Pretty name for a pretty girl.

Daphne: Pretty...You think I'm pretty...?

(Fred steps in.)

Fred: Uhh.. Don't you think we should go to our campsite before it gets dark?

Taylor: Oh, yeah sure. Forgot about that! Follow me.

(As the gang leave, Fred begins to show suspicions on Taylor.)

(As the gang walks to thier campsite. Daphne heads up to talk more with Taylor.)

Daphne: So Taylor. This reservation is beautiful...So...um! Do you help your mother out with all this?

Taylor: Yep! Mom was always a rebel. She always had this dream of showing people the ways of our people. So she built this reservation with her own hands.

Daphne: Wow! So your family is...

Taylor: Actually, my family is not happy with this reservation.

Daphne: Your family?!

Taylor: Oh! My tribe. See here my family is my tribe.

Daphne: Oh. So your close to your tribe.

Taylor: Yep! I'm next in chief.

Daphne: (shocked and excited) Really?! You-you-your going to be chief of the tribe?! (Daphne's stuttering stops as she bring up Winona.) What about your mother?

(Taylor stops and looks in remorse. Daphne then looks in concern and sadness.)

Taylor: My grandfather dropped mother's birthright and gave it to me instead. I wanted mom to have it, but my grandfather said that I'd be better for the position.

Daphne: Oh. That's horrible. But I'm sure your mother built this reservation for a good cause.

Taylor: Me too. But enough about me. Let's talk about you. You seem to be quite the girl out and travelling to an campsite with your team.

Daphne: Yeah. Were a dectective agency. Our boss is a friend of your mother's. She sent us here to help investigate.

Taylor: I'm sure you guys get along all right.

Fred: (butting in the conversation) Yeah...Not really..!

Daphne: (sighs in annoyance) Don't pay attention to him. He's an instigator and...

Taylor: Don't worry about it. But really, Daphne. You don't seem like the outdoorsy type.

Daphne: Yeah! A bit...But I'll manage with my team.

Taylor: Sure...

(We cut to the gang as they arrive at thier campsite.)

Taylor: Okay! Here's your campsite. The bathrooms are around the corner. And dinner will be ready at the mess hall at 7. I'll tell the cooks about your visit. See you in the mess hall.

(As Taylor leaves, Daphne begins to stare at him mindlessly. Fred seems to take notice.)

Daphne: See you there. Taylor...See...you...th...ere...

(As she continues to stare, Fred snaps her out of it.)

Fred: Red...Redddd...WAKE UP DAPHNE!

Daphne: Huh...? Wha-...?!

Fred: Have a thing for boys in the mountains? Pretty hypicritical for someone who hates the great outdoors.

Daphne: Oh honestly, Freddy. Really?! Come on! Let's set up camp.

(As the gang set up camp, Fred and Shaggy begin setting up the tents as Velma and Scooby get the firewood and Daphne tries to organize the supplies. Soon, Taylor shows up with an offer for Daphne.)

Fred: Okay. Once I get these stakes up we can set up the tents. Just hold them up Shag.

(Velma and Scooby come back with firewood.)

Velma: Okay, Scooby. That's enough firewood.

(Daphne begins organizing the supplies and is soon seen by Taylor.)

Daphne: Alright! Now all we need is just...

(Daphne is shocked to find Taylor waiting by her.)

Taylor: Hey Daphne!

Daphne: Oh! Taylor! How can we help you?

Taylor: Actually. I wanted to help you. Since this is your first time outdoors. I was going to offer you a cabin.

Daphne: Thanks,but I rather stay with my frie...

Taylor: Don't worry. It's normally an extra $200, but I can pull some strings with my mother.

Daphne: Well...ummmm... I really need to...

(As Taylor sees Velma and Scooby, he soon calls her to offer the cabin with her.)

Taylor: And Velma you can come along as well.

Velma: Huh?!

Daphne: Taylor is offering us a cabin to sleep in for the weekend.

(Fred notices this and tries to talk Taylor down.)

Fred: Wait. Wait. Wait. What are you getting at, man?

Taylor: Nothing. I'm just offering the ladies a cabin. I'm sure you boys can stay fine for the night.

Daphne: Come on, Freddy. He's just making us feel comfortable with our stay. (to Taylor) Sure. We'll take your offer.

Taylor: Okay. I'll get you started. Remember guys, that dinner is at 7.

(As Taylor walks off with Daphne and Velma. Fred shows suspicsion on Taylor.)

(We cut to the mess hall where the gang is having dinner. Fred is keeping an keen eye on Taylor as he continues to talk to the gang.)

Taylor: So you guys enjoying the food.

(The gang continues to eat.)

Shaggy: Dude. The food is delicous. I'll take another helping.

Scooby: Reah! Me too.

Velma: More please.

Taylor: No problem. I'll let the cook know. (to Daphne) So, a mystey gang. That's pretty sweet.

Daphne: Yeah! We're here to find out what's going ons with your village.

Taylor: And your the leader of the team? Impressive. Never thought leaders could be so pretty.

(Daphne flatterly blushes at the fact that Taylor just said she's the leader. Then she starts talking awkwardly.)

Daphne: Well...um...I guess I am...I mean all I do is...um...

Fred: Wow, Red. You sure have a way with the guys here. (Fred gets up to leave.) Nice chatting with you guys, but I'm going to bed.

Taylor: Oh Fred. I was going to ask you that if you would like to do me a favor before you clock out for the night.

Fred: What favor?

Taylor: Oh nothing. I just need a hand with something. Meet me at the shed within the 9 o'clock hour.

(We cut to Freddy walking to the shed as he walks through the forest. He discovers a few traps placed around the area. He soon arrives at the shed where Taylor is waiting with two guys.)

Taylor: Freddy. Nice of you to join us. These are my coworkers. My friends from the villiage.

Fred: What are we going to do?

Taylor: Just a little hunting.

(Taylor opens the shed filled with the equiptment from the reservation. As Fred takes notice of the equiptment. Taylor opens a chest hidden behind the lawnmower. Inside the chest is a few Native American masks, as his friends take them. Taylor gives one to Fred.)

Fred: So, what these masks for?

Taylor: To intimidate our prey. Now let's go!

(As the boys head out Fred reluctantly puts on the mask. As they head out to the forest. As they do Fred discovers a few traps set around as he knows they're off the camping grounds. The boys soon come across a cabin where one of Taylor's friends climbs a tree. Once up, Taylor gets out a ball as Fred questions it.)

Fred: What's that?

Taylor: Just an attraction.

(As Taylor throws a ball. Turns out it's a flash bomb that let's out a large flash. It attracts a cabin as the lights come on.)

Taylor: Okay, boys. We loot the cabins and vandizle the property. Now let's go!

(As the boys begin to attack, they start to loot the cabins as well as spary paint and vandalize a few places around the area. Fred watches on in horror as the boys are sabotaging the village. As Fred takes off his mask and leaves it, he then sees a little girl looking at her cabin window. As they exchange glances, she quickly turns the lights off and hides under her covers, as Fred leaves to his campsite.)

(/we cut to next morning, where the gang is getting up. As Shaggy and Scooby wake up to the smell of pancakes brought by Daphne and Velma.)

Shaggy: Oh boy! Pancakes!

Scooby: Ranckes?!

Daphne: Taylor made them for us to enjoy.

(As the gang begins to sit and eat. They notice Fred is hanging by the tree brooding about what he encountered last night.)

Velma: Freddy! Aren't you going to eat?

Fred: Not hungry!

Shaggy: What?! You know we're going to investigate the guests at the reservation today.

Fred: Your boyfriend, Taylor is behind the attacks.

Daphne: What?! No he's not!

Fred: He attacked the villiage last night. I saw it with my own eyes.

(Daphne angry with Fred's confession looks on as Taylor arrives to greet them.)

Taylor: Hey guys. How's your breakfast.

(Fred nudges Daphne into asking him. Which she answers reluctantly.)

Daphne: Taylor. Fred told me that you attacked the village. Which your not are you?!

Taylor: Oh! Come on Fred. You didn't tell her that we were taking care of some thief who raided our villiage.

Fred: Thief?! There was...(as Fred thinks of the little girl he witnessed. He opts not to tell him.)...a thief there?!

Taylor: Yes! There was. He was caught stealing our things. You managed to distract him, but we managed to get our things back. And it's all thanks to you, Freddy.

Daphne: Thank you, Taylor! I knew there was an... explanation?

(Daphne watches as Freddy walks off. Daphne runs to him.)

Daphne: Where do you think your going? We have a...

Fred: Look Red! I know it's Taylor and your just blinded by his charm to see it.

Daphne: Charmed?! No...I don't think so.

Fred: Oh come on! Ever since you saw him, your completly smitten by him and all he's been doing is offering you things. I tell you, he's up to something.

Daphne: You know what I think? I think your just jealous that Taylor is better at organizing a group than you.

Fred: Come on Red, I think it's best if we...

Daphne: And I think we'll investigate the reservation and see how we can help the village. Come on.

(As Fred glares, Daphne walks up to the gang.)

Shaggy: Geez. What was that about?

Daphne: Nothing. It's just that Freddy believes that Taylor...

Shaggy: Oh! Speaking of which. Taylor wants to ask us a favor. He said that we should deliver rations to the village infrimery tommarrow. He said there was another attack and they need medical suppiles.

Daphne: Tommarrow? Why not now? Hmmm...

(Night falls and the gang and Fred is sleeping in his tent. Until he hears a noise. He peeps out to see one of Taylor's friends carry a cart. Fred decides to sneak out and decides to follow them. He tracks them down to a hill above the village as the boys pull out a crate.)

Boy #1: Okay, Taylor. Is this what you wanted?

(As he pulls a crate, Taylor opens it to find a pack of explosivies. Fred is shocked with awe.)

Taylor: Yep! This is what I need for our investigators. We need to show our people fear in order to...

(As Fred glares and continues to listen, a boy comes out and catches Fred.)

Boy #2: You think you're hiding, Blondie?

(As Fred is caught, he's brought out by Taylor.)

Taylor: Freddy? So good of you to join us.

Fred: I heard your plan to trick the gang into betraying the village.

Taylor: Tricking them? I only teaching my family fear of outsiders.

Fred: You lied to Daphne and the gang and now your using them against the village.

Taylor: My grandfather said that he wanted me to protect the village from outsiders and that's what I will do by showing them fear of the modern world. (to his friends) Take him out for a walk, a long walk.

Fred: You can't do this!

Taylor: And don't worry Freddy. I'll be sure to keep that cutie of a leader a good word on my people.

(As Fred is taken away. We cut to later where Taylor is walking with the gang to the shed.)

Daphne: Look, Taylor. I'm sorry about all this with Freddy. I mean he's such...

Taylor: Don't worry about it, Daphne. He actually apologized to me this morning.

Shaggy: What?! Freddy apologized?!

Taylor: Yeah! I was surprised too. Anyway, he's out with my boys doing some secruity.

(As Taylor opens the shed. He directs the gang to the crate.)

Taylor: Okay. There's the crate. We need to get it to the villiage infirmary. Give me a hand, Shaggy.

(As we cut to the forest where Fred is being held by Taylor's two friends.)

Boy #1: Come on, move it!

Fred: Why are you two moving in on him. You know what he's doing?

Boy #2: Listen Freddy. Taylor's our leader and future chief. We take his orders, we do what he says and everything turns out okay!

(as Fred sees a covered pit, he makes his move)

Fred: If that's how you think of him,... Then maybe you need to find a new chief!

(As Fred escapes, he leaps toward the trap as the two boys rush over him, they fall into the trap.)

Fred: And while your down there. You might want to take a course into digging. It's alot more fun than you think.

(Fred leaves.)

Boy #2: You know. We should've taken that class.

(Boy #1 hits Boy #2 at the remark.)

(As we cut to the gang driving into the village. Taylor and Shaggy carry the crate to an empty building in the village.)

Shaggy: Dude. This weighs a ton. What's in this?

Taylor: Bunch of medical supplies for the house that was robbed. Set it down here.

(As they set it down. Daphne, Velma and Scooby head inside the building. Where Daphne notices the building is empty.)

Daphne: Is this the infirmery?

Taylor: Oh! Where just setting up the place. I'm going off to get more supplies. Be right back.

(As Taylor leaves, Shaggy opens the crate.)

Shaggy: Well, at least we can open this crate and see what's inside.

(As Shaggy gets a crowbar, he opens it to find explosives.)

Shaggy: Whoa, Guys! You're not going to believe this...

(Daphne, Velma and Scooby take a look to find explosives.)

Velma: Dynamite?

Daphne: But why would we find dynamite?

Velma: (she gets it) Because Taylor is trying to frame us! He's the one behind the attacks!

Daphne: No! That can't be. Taylor is...

Shaggy: We got to get him.

(As the gang try to run toward the door. Taylor soon stops them. Daphne becomes concerned.)

Taylor: Wow! You guys really figured it out.

Daphne: (less convinced) Taylor. You can't really be...

Taylor: Wow! Daphne. For a leader, you sure are slow on details.

Shaggy: Why are you doing this? To your own people?!

Taylor: I'm the next in line for leadership. In order to for me to achieve my leadership. I need my people to understand the dangers of the modern world.

Daphne: This isn't what your mother wanted?! This isn't what your grandfather wanted.

Taylor: Aw! Daphne. You're so naive. I was hoping that your friend would under...

Daphne: Where's Freddy?!

(As Daphne gets angry, she tries rushing to Taylor only for him to trip her causing for her to fall. As her vision gets blurry, she wakes up to discovers that Taylor is gone and she's tied up with the explosives set up.)

Daphne: Wha-What's happening?!

Shaggy: Taylor has trapped us.

Daphne: We need to get out of...

(As we sees the fuses, it cuts to the building to explode as Taylor watches on.)

Taylor: Well, that's the end of those meddling kids.

(Later we cut to nightfall. Where Taylor is at his mother's office trying to convey the bad news.)

Taylor: Mother. You have this.

Winona: What is it?

Taylor: Those kids you hired from your friend. Well, they damaged what was going to be our new infirmiry.

Winona: The kids are behind this?! I trusted Angel with them.

Taylor: Mother. I told you that outsiders are trouble. I'm sorry, that you trusted them. Those kids were nothing but bad news.

Fred: Or maybe your bad news.

(As Taylor confesses. Freddy turns his chair around.)

Taylor: See I told you that...

Fred: Before you say anything check the icon.

(As Taylor turns around. He finds the recorder on.)

Taylor: You sent this to the reservation?

Fred: Actually...

(An elderly man comes to the office.)

Taylor: Grandfather?! How?!

Fred: I told your people you were behind the attacks.

Taylor: What?!

Fred: At first they didn't believe...

Taylor: Whatever! Still you can't prove a thing.

(As Taylor opens the door. A police officer comes out and arrests Taylor.)

Officer: Taylor of the Miwok tribe. Your under arrest for vandalism and attempted murder.

Taylor: And who sent you?

Daphne: I did.

(Daphne, Shaggy, Velma and Scooby come from the office building.)

Taylor: You guys?! But how?!

Fred: Like I said. I told your village. At first they didn't believe me. Your people thought I was just another tourist trying to play a prank. But one person vouched for me. The little girl who saw your attack. She urged me to trust them and we managed to save the gang and tell you mother. As well as call the police.

Taylor: Freddy. You fool I could've been leader!

Fred: Leader?! You just wreaked your own village and tried to off us.

Chief Miwok: He's right. And I hearby revoke your birthright.

Taylor: Wha- (as Taylor is stuttering, he moves to Daphne urging her to help him.) Daphne. Please...

Daphne: Goodbye Taylor. (As Daphne is angry, she backs away from him.)

(We cut to morning as the gang is all packed and ready for Angel to pick them up.)

Winona: Thanks for all your help kids.

Fred: Your welcome, Winona. Sorry about your son.

Winona: It's okay, Freddy. I have to close the reservation for a while in order to fix family matters.

Velma: But your village.

Winona: We'll get by and look at the bright side Freddy's actions gave my people hope for outsiders. Maybe now my people will trust the reservation.

Shaggy: Hey! Where's Daphne?

(They find Daphne sitting in the lobby with a sad look on her face. Fred comes to confort her.)

Fred: Hey, Red. You okay?!

Daphne: I guess I owe you an apology, Freddy. I thought Taylor was being generous, but I guess he was playing us.

Fred: That's the point of mystery solving, Red. You'll never know who's going to be your friend or enemy. The only thing to do is know your facts.

(Shaggy calls from afar.)

Shaggy: Guys. Angel is here to pick us up.

Fred: Be right there, Shag.

Daphne: I guess letting your guard down isn't the way to go.

Fred: I guess. But hey maybe you and I can date sometime.

Daphne: No!

Fred: Come on Red. I was just kidding.

(End)


End file.
